La Maldición Del Gato
by LolaBrief
Summary: Vegeta es maldecido por una anciana que lo convierte en gato. Por un lado, se encuentra desesperado por volver a la normalidad. Pero por el otro, se ve pasando más tiempo a solas con Bulma la cual, al desconocer la realidad, comienza a contarle al felino lo que siente por Vegeta. ¿Qué hará nuestro príncipe? VxB -Contenido Lemon- COMPLETA!
1. Cuídate De Quien No Gusta De Los Gatos

Aquí va otro fic VxB. Espero les guste!

Aclaraciones:

- - Guiones: diálogo

" " Comillas: pensamiento

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**1- ****Cuídate De Quien No Gusta De Los Gatos**

Ya rondaba la hora de almorzar y sin embargo Bulma decidió ir a dar un paseo por el jardín de su casa. Hacía unos minutos había detenido su trabajo en el laboratorio pero aún conservaba su chaquetilla blanca. Rehusaba cambiarse de ropa, como si eso significara una costumbre que debía respetar para que su suerte no cambiara.

Éste sería el segundo día de ausencia de Vegeta. Cada vez que le tocaba esperar a que reparen o repongan sus artefactos para entrenar, el 99% de las veces porque él mismo los descomponía, decidía desaparecer de la Corporación hasta que la terrícola o su padre terminaran con la labor. Si la familia Briefs no comprendía que a Vegeta no le sentaba pasar tiempo con ellos, esto se los terminaba de aclarar. Quién sabe adonde iría…, pero Bulma percibía que al príncipe no le agradaba perder el tiempo y que exigía puntualidad a la hora de obtener lo que deseaba. Y si bien el arreglo se había atrasado unas horas, a la joven le resultaba extraño que aún no hubiese aparecido haciendo sus típicos reclamos. O quizás su huída se debía a algo más…

-Vegeta…- susurró.

Flashback

Luego de la explosión de la cápsula de gravedad, Vegeta desatendió su estado de salud y continuó entrenando. Bulma se fastidiaba con esto. No había forma de hacer que comprendiera. Todo acababa en discusión y esa vez no fue la excepción. Luego de que Vegeta le hubiera contestado de forma agresiva, la científica había tomado la decisión más difícil hasta ahora: no dirigirle la palabra, ignorarlo completamente. Y sí, fue difícil, pero lo logró… a medias. Frente a él demostraba su indiferencia, pero tras sus espaldas observaba con atención. Vegeta se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, apenas el Sol salía, y ella tomaba esa oportunidad para revisar su habitación. Por varios días continuos encontró sus vendajes arrojados a la basura, ensangrentados. Eso determinaba que sus lesiones aún no habían cicatrizado.

Fue entonces cuando deseó volver a hablarle: esto no podía continuar así. "Quizás sea un hombre con un cuerpo muy resistente…" pensó. Pero se equivocó. A los pocos días, el Dr Briefs llegó hasta donde Bulma y le explicó que la cápsula había estado encendida durante 24 horas seguidas y que ello había recalentado el sistema. Y lo peor es que Vegeta aún se encontraba dentro. Había pasado un día entero allí. Bulma dejó de lado su decisión cuando se vio invadida por la preocupación. Observó a través de las cámaras internas y encontró a Vegeta arrojado en el suelo. Con toda velocidad, apagaron la máquina desde fuera y fueron a su rescate. Esta vez lo llevaron a su habitación. La joven creyó que quizás allí se sentiría más a gusto y no intentaría escapar tan rápidamente.

Luego de 6 horas de sueño, Vegeta despertó repentinamente. Agitado. Vio a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su habitación; y no sólo eso, la mujer se encontraba a su lado preparando unas vendas. Tenía una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa relajada. Intentó chequear su estado pero al querer agachar la cabeza para observarse con detenimiento sintió una tensión en su cuello: estaba desprolijamente vendado, como si lo hubiese hecho un niño.

-¿Qué-rayos? ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?- preguntó Vegeta.

Bulma dejó salir una inocente risa.

-¿No crees que es divertido? Pareces una momia…- dijo sonriendo –¡Sería una excelente idea para una fiesta de disfraces!-

Con toda su brusquedad, Vegeta desprendió las telas de su cuello arrojándolas al suelo. Observándose el pecho, pudo recordar un sueño que estaba teniendo hace unos minutos y que había causado su despertar. En él, pudo verse a sí mismo en algún planeta lejano, quizás alguno de los que había conquistado. Estaba sentado alrededor de un montón de miembros de seres que él mismo había asesinado: brazos, torsos, piernas, cabezas… Y él… Hambriento. Desgarrando un brazo con sus dientes.

-…¡ay, no! ¡Me falta la mano derecha!- escuchó decir a Bulma.

Vegeta saltó desprevenido ante el comentario, casi con miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?-exclamó con nervios.

-Que no te muevas, aún me falta vendarte la mano derecha…- repitió seriamente.

Vegeta suspiró.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso viste a un fantasma? ¿O es que las heridas te han dejado sin sangre en la cabeza?- preguntó desafiante.

Sin que el saiyajin pudiera contraatacarla, escucharon un ruido en la ventana y vieron a Tama sentado en el umbral de ésta.

-Ah, no es nada… Es el gato de mi papá.- dijo Bulma.

Vegeta se limitó a mirarlo con odio. Bulma pudo notarlo.

-Y, dime, Vegeta…- aclaró su garganta -¿qué te han resultado los animales de la Tierra? Seguramente son más bonitos que los de otros planetas…-

Al no escuchar respuesta de la otra parte, añadió otra pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría tener alguno en particular como mascota?-

-¿Para qué? Si para eso ya los tengo a ustedes…- respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

Bulma sonrió. Vegeta se quedó mirándola, era raro en ella que no intentase retrucar sus sarcásticas palabras.

La peliazul tomó la mano del joven, la extendió hacia arriba y pudo observar una herida en forma de cruz ocupando gran parte de la palma. La limpió, aplicó un poco de ungüento y la envolvió con las vendas. Vegeta vigiló todo el proceso.

-Bueno, eso es todo…- culminó sin salir de su asiento.

-Oye…- la llamó Vegeta.

-¿Huh?- lo miró expectante.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender.

-¿Por qué tienes todas estas atenciones conmigo?-

Bulma jamás pensó escuchar algo así de la boca de Vegeta.

-Pues porque soy una persona muy solidaria… ¿por qué creías?- contestó mirándolo de reojo.

Ante la respuesta y el gesto, Vegeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Pues! ¡Porque eres una mujer muy estúpida y no sabes con quién te estás metiendo!- alejó su vista hacia un costado.

La mujer volvió a dejarlo con la última palabra. Se levantó, se acercó hacia él y lo besó tiernamente en la frente. El rostro del príncipe se volvió completamente rojo.

-Descansa…- susurró.

En esos segundos pudo sentir la proximidad de su piel, la intensidad de su aroma, la calidez de sus labios. Tras esto, quedó solo en la habitación.

Horas después, Vegeta comenzó a sentirse impaciente y determinó que debía hacer uno de sus típicos escapes. Anteriormente éstos se debían a la inutilidad de sus artefactos para entrenar, pero esta vez había algo más: la vergüenza, el beso. ¿Cómo había sido el príncipe de los saiyajin capaz de permitirle algo así? Era una deshonra para la raza fijarse en una débil humana, y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Había notado cada uno de sus rasgos, se había detenido a apreciar cada una de las sensaciones que le provocaba. Gruñía cada vez que lo recordaba. Se vistió con un pantalón y una camiseta de modo que sus lesiones estuvieran cubiertas, abrió la ventana y salió volando de allí.

Poco tiempo después, el príncipe había llegado a una de las montañas donde sabía permanecer en momentos como ése. Allí no podía entrenar, pero en la casa tampoco así que estar solo era la mejor opción. Descendió. Se sentó cruzado de piernas y cerró los ojos. Un poco de meditación no vendría nada mal. De repente, a pocos metros de él vio una camioneta bastante deteriorada estacionarse y de ella, bajarse una anciana de baja estatura. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo y llevaba un vestido a las rodillas en tonos azulados. Bajó la colina, aparentemente a buscar algo. Ese algo era un perro. Forcejeó para levantarlo pero no podía, era un animal muy grande para los débiles brazos de la señora. Vegeta la miraba desde lejos, hasta que se dio cuenta que la mujer había notado su presencia y caminaba con todo el ímpetu que podía hasta él. No lo dudó: se levantó y comenzó a moverse lejos de ella.

-¡Disculpa, jovencito!- gritó con voz ronca.

La ignoró.

-¡Jovencito! ¡Se nota que eres un muchacho muy fuerte!- exclamó sonriendo.

No sabría explicar por qué pero el comentario llamó la atención de Vegeta, tanto como para voltear a verla. Ella se notaba muy feliz de haberlo encontrado.

-Como podrás ver soy una humilde anciana que rescata animales indefensos y los llevo a mi hogar. Allí los cuido y son realmente felices… Pero resulta que este grandote me está trayendo algunos problemas…-

Ante la ya sabida continuación de la historia, el saiyan volvió a su camino con su reacción indiferente.

-¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?- rogó la ancianita pero no recibió respuesta a cambio.

Vegeta caminaba empecinado hacia adelante, haciendo oídos sordos al humilde pedido.

-¡Vamos! Puedo ver que eres muy fuerte… ¡No te costará nada!-

Hasta que perdió la paciencia.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!- le gritó y continuó caminando.

Ya se había alejado pero aún podía verse la silueta de la señora. Sus ojos vibrantes, su ceño fruncido, su sonrisa temible.

-Te arrepentirás por esto, jovencito…-

Alzó sus brazos hacia adelante, extendió sus manos y sus ojos viraron a un amarillo brillante. Bajó sus manos y rió.

La noche siguiente, Vegeta decidió abandonar las montañas puesto que para ese entonces la máquina ya debería estar arreglada. O al menos eso le había prometido Bulma. Sabía que tendría que toparse con ella pero entonces ya tendría planeado cómo esquivarla.

Voló hasta llegar a la Corporación. Llovía y se agradeció el haber vuelto antes que el tiempo empeorara. Bajó hasta al jardín pero apenas tocó suelo comenzó a sentirse mareado. No prestó caso y continuó caminando hacia la máquina. Veía doble. La puerta de la cápsula se encontraba abierta, signo de que aún la reparación no había concluido. Apenas dio el primer paso dentro, sus piernas temblaron y cedieron el peso de su cuerpo. Cayó de lleno al piso.

Fin del Flashblack

Bulma miraba el cielo esperando ver volando a Vegeta hacia allí… pero nada. Miró hacia la puerta abierta de la cápsula. Siempre permanecía de esa manera cuando necesitaba una reparación. Como su padre intentaba ahorrar energía eléctrica, cortaba el suministro mientras durara el trabajo y sin ella era imposible abrir la puerta. "Quizás supo que no estaría lista y por esa razón no ha vuelto aún…" pensó. De pronto, vio algo de color negro moverse en la entrada.

-¡Ha vuelto!- exclamó de felicidad -¡Vegeta!-

Corrió hasta la cápsula pero la imagen con la que se encontraba no era la esperada. Vegeta no estaba. El color negro era… de un… ¡gato! Y no era ninguna de las mascotas de sus padres.

-¿Un… gato?- dijo dudosa.

El gato estaba acostado con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras. Era completamente negro, ni una mancha de otro color.

…

Apenas Vegeta despertó de su desmayo, comenzó a sentirse extraño. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Vio hacia arriba y tuvo que contenerse del susto. Era Bulma pero… ¡gigante!.

"¿Qué-qué-qué demonios? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?" pensó.

-Tranquilo, gatito, no te haré daño…- escuchó decir a Bulma.

Tras ella, su padre.

-¡Vaya! No parece ninguna de las mascotas de los vecinos, ¿será un callejero?- notó el Dr Briefs

Se sentía observado por ambos.

"¿'Gatito'? ¿Acaso dijo 'gatito'?" se cuestionó con temor.

Salió corriendo por el jardín hasta que se topó con un charco de agua dejado por la lluvia nocturna. Se miró a través, como en un espejo.

"¡No! ¡No! Esto no puede ser posible… ¡Tiene que ser una broma!" miró a todo a su alrededor "No puede ser que me haya convertido en un… en un… en un… ¡maldito gato!"

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, Vegeta recuerda el causante de su estado y sufre un ataque de histeria. Sin embargo, pequeñas razones lo hacen permanecer así un rato más... ¿cuáles serán? Lo sabremos en el siguiente episodio: "Apareció Completo Y Orgulloso".


	2. Apareció Completo y Orgulloso

Aquí va el segundo capítulo!

Aviso lo siguiente porque no quiero que se den confusiones: la maldición no fue ocasionada por Tama. Hago la aclaración puesto que, a veces, la idea del gato negro puede relacionarse con la popular superstición de la mala suerte, la cual no creo en lo absoluto. No me gusta adelantar pero aquí sabrán cómo Vegeta descubre el causante. :D

Agradezco sus reviews! :') Disfruten!

Aclaración:

_Cursiva_: recuerdo

* * *

**2- Apareció Completo Y Orgulloso**

Bulma y su padre permanecieron durante un largo rato observando intrigados al nuevo minino que había aparecido en el jardín. Pues había algo que ambos desconocían y era totalmente cierto: había surgido como por arte de magia. Al poco tiempo, la señora Briefs se unió al nuevo descubrimiento. Su esposo y ella amaban a los animales y era inevitable ser parte de la novedad del día.

Por otro lado, Vegeta, que no podía salir de su asombro por lo sucedido, maldecía constantemente en sus pensamientos, y si bien no lograba expresarlo en palabras, su cuerpo gatuno demostraba a simple vista su incomodidad. Su cola permanecía erguida, el pelaje de su lomo erizado y sus movimientos sigilosos. "No, no, no… ¡Esto es mentira! ¿Cómo puede estar pasándole esto… ¡al príncipe de los saiyajin!?" pensó.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pobrecillo!- exclamó la mujer rubia con gesto de preocupación –Parece muy asustado… ¿quizás alguien lo lastimó?-

-No lo creo, querida…- la tranquilizó su esposo –se ve que está en muy bien cuidado: tiene el pelaje brillante y aparentemente un peso adecuado para su gran porte. Aparentemente ha de pertenecer a alguna persona, pero ahora está perdido…-

-O tal vez lo han abandonado…- añadió Bulma, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados –Las personas de la ciudad saben que recogemos muchos animales-

-¿Quién sería tan inhumano de abandonarlo? ¡Si es taaan bonito!- preguntó amorosamente la señora. Corazones parecían brotar de su rostro.

-¿'Bonito'?- preguntó la peliazul mirando de reojo a su madre -¿acaso te has fijado si es un macho?-

-Pues eso es muy fácil de averiguar…- dijo el Dr Briefs acercándose al centro de toda la atención.

Se posicionó detrás del gato y disimuladamente tomó su cola y la levantó para observar… bueno, ustedes saben. Apenas lo hizo, el minino abrió sus ojos como en una caricatura, lanzó un zarpazo con sus garras hacia la mano del hombre y luego le siseó mirándolo directo, como desafiándolo. Afortunadamente, el científico fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el ataque.

"¡Pero, ¿qué demonios haces, imbécil?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Grrrr… ¡Odio todo esto!" pensó Vegeta. El príncipe no podía creer por todo lo que estaba pasando. No sólo había perdido su cuerpo sino también su dignidad, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Presionaba su orgullo y eso era insoportable.

-Querido, ten cuidado, por favor…- le advirtió su mujer.

La familia comenzó a formular hipótesis varias sobre su repentina aparición y sobre su conducta. Creyeron que probablemente había sido agredido por alguna persona y por eso actuaba en forma defensiva. O quizás era un animal poco amigable. Y de hecho, era un animal insociable… después de todo así era Vegeta.

La señora Briefs le ofreció un poco de alimento. Si era su costumbre convidar bebidas y comida a los humanos, ¿por qué dejaría de hacerlo con un tierno gatito? De todas maneras se trataba de un invitado. La idea fue un éxito porque de inmediato se acercó a comer, y más de un plato: estaba realmente hambriento. Pero la verdadera intención de la familia era meterlo en la casa, lo cual resultaba un desafío.

-¡Ven! Gatito, gatito…- lo llamó Bulma arrodillada en el suelo –no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño… ¡Ven!- pidió sonriendo.

Vegeta quedó observándola. Después de todo tendría que ingresar en la casa. Desconocía si sus poderes habían disminuido como consecuencia de su transformación y no sería conveniente permanecer fuera. Y si bien aborrecía que lo traten como mascota, pues porque físicamente lo parecía, tendría que aceptar el trato… y acercarse. Se aproximó hasta olisquear su mano extendida. No comprendía por qué pero lo había hecho. Simplemente ignoraba que su olfato se volvería tan importante como su vista. Aunque pudiera reconocerla con sus ojos, de todos modos debería reconocer su aroma.

Bulma sintió gusto ante el gesto de aprobación y como consecuencia tuvo valor para alzarlo entre sus brazos. Y por sorpresa no demostró molestia ni quiso bajarse.

-Hmmm… ¿Ves, papá? Tal vez sólo le desagraden los hombres…- dijo satisfecha.

"¡Esto es humillante…!" pensó el misterioso felino.

…

Ya dentro de la casa, lo llevaron hasta el jardín cerrado donde mantenían seguros y cómodos al resto de sus mascotas. Estaba cubierto de césped, plantas y árboles diferentes. Los rayos iluminaban suave y naturalmente todo el sitio. Era un paraíso para cualquier ser viviente. Bulma fue soltando de a poco al gato para dejarlo en el suelo, el cual agitó sus patas como signo de desesperación por desprenderse de sus brazos.

Todos observaban felizmente cómo el pequeño investigaba el lugar. De pronto, 'el favorito' del hombre de la casa hizo su aparición: Tama. Pero lejos de ser una entrada triunfal, resultó ser temerosa. Sospechaban que él y el nuevo inquilino podrían comenzar a pelearse.

-¡Querido! ¡Aleja a Tama! No sea que le haga daño…- gritó la Sra Briefs.

-Déjalos,- le respondió secamente –si queremos quedárnoslo, entonces primero tendrán que conocerse…-

Tama se acercó lentamente y los dos gatos negros se olfatearon al mismo tiempo. A través de los ojos del primero, Vegeta vio reflejada su imagen y, de ella, algo que particularmente le llamó la atención: sus propios ojos.

_Sus ojos vibrantes, su ceño fruncido, su sonrisa temible._

_-Te arrepentirás por esto, jovencito…-_

Recordó el príncipe. "Esa… anciana…"

_Alzó sus brazos hacia adelante, extendió sus manos y sus ojos viraron a un amarillo brillante. Bajó sus manos y rió._

"¡Ya entiendo! Esa maldita anciana… ¡me hechizó! ¡Eso explica todo!" concluyó. "¡Imbécil! ¡Me las va a pagar! Debo ir a buscarla y obligarla a revertir todo esto… ¡Esa inútil deseará nunca haber nacido!"

Pasados unos segundos, Tama se alejó para dirigirse a su lugar preferido: junto al Dr Briefs. "¡Deberías ser muy estúpido para atacarme! Simplemente te haría pedazos." imaginó Vegeta.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que fue inesperado…- dijo el doctor acariciando a su mascota.

"Tengo que salir de aquí. Debo ir a las montañas cuanto antes…" comenzó a correr por todo el lugar buscando salidas por donde escapar. Sin embargo, allí no había ventanas y la única puerta permanecía fielmente cerrada de modo que ningún animal se marche. Dio una vuelta completa por el jardín y finalmente regresó hacia donde todos estaban cómodamente sentados junto a una pequeña mesa. "Estos terrícolas se la pasan todo el tiempo tras de mí. Me será imposible huir."

Tras ello, su atención se fijó nuevamente en Tama y en su comportamiento. Debía reconocer que, si quería salir sin que nadie lo viera, lo mejor sería actuar como un gato suele hacerlo y de ese modo podría aprender la forma de escapar. El animal tenía conductas bastante opuestas: algunas veces ignoraba completamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y otras veces demandaba afecto de sus dueños, el cual lograba tras fregarse con ímpetu contra sus piernas. Quizás la mejor opción era portarse como un gato normal de modo de evitar ser el foco de curiosidad. De esta manera, tarde o temprano lo ignorarían y podría concretar su plan. Aunque ello costara su orgullo, sería aceptable si el esfuerzo era reconocido con volver a ser él otra vez.

Luego de algunos minutos de estudio mirando a Tama, Bulma quedó extrañada ante la quietud del nuevo integrante, más después de haber parecido tan asustado horas atrás. La joven había permanecido leyendo una revista científica recostada sobre una reposera hasta que decidió levantarse, alzar al felino y volver a su lugar, sentándolo a su lado como un niño. Vegeta no entendía qué intentaba hacer la terrícola; a él sólo le importaba aprender la conducta de los gatos para luego poder librarse del problema de una buena vez.

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

Recordó el saiyajin. A su lado pudo ver el muslo descubierto de Bulma. Su piel nívea, suave.

_-¿Por qué tienes todas estas atenciones conmigo?-_

Le había cuestionado aquella vez.

-Oye…- escuchó decir a Bulma.

Su voz lo despertó del recuerdo, encontrándose a sí mismo con su cabeza sobre el muslo de la peliazul. Estaba fregando su cuello contra la piel de la joven.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Levantó su mano y empezó a acariciarlo entre sus orejas, detrás de su cabeza y luego su lomo. Vegeta tuvo una sensación extraña a través de su espina, un efecto de inexplicable placer. Cuando pudo verse, notó su cola y la parte trasera de su cuerpo totalmente elevadas, como en una insólita posición de celo. ¿Acaso estaba ofreciéndose a ella? "¿Qué-rayos?".

-¡Vaya que eres un gato muy extraño!- dijo sonriendo.

"¿Extraño?" se preguntó el felino. "¿Me ve extraño?".

Bulma comenzaba a sentirse aburrida y salió del jardín. De ninguna manera Vegeta quedaría encerrado allí así que salió tras ella. A paso ligero y con la cola erguida logró adelantarla por los pasillos, a un punto de casi hacerla tropezar. La joven decidió seguirlo hasta que finalmente lo vio detenerse frente a una puerta, pero no cualquier puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes aquí?- preguntó asombrada.

El gato se sentó entre la abertura y ella. Su cola envolvió su cuerpo, la miró y pestañeó.

-Miauu…- maulló por primera vez.

-Esta es…- tembló antes de completar la oración.

El pequeño volteó a la puerta y con una de sus patas comenzó a arañarla, como una persona pidiendo ayuda para entrar en su alcoba.

-…es la habitación de Vegeta…- sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, Vegeta intenta probar la inteligencia de Bulma al demostrarle ciertos indicios de la verdadera identidad del 'inocente' gatito. Y sin querer descubre algo más en el siguiente episodio: "Los Gatos Son Seres Misteriosos".


	3. Los Gatos Son Seres Misteriosos

Saludos a todos! Aquí llega el tercer capítulo! :D Debo confesar que se está volviendo largo… Perdón pero se me van ocurriendo ideas en el camino.

Esta continuación es más dramática que cómica pues tendremos algunas pistas de lo que sucede en la mente y el corazón de Bulma. El cuarto episodio vendrá con un poco más de risas. ;)

Gracias por los reviews y las buenas ondas!

* * *

**3- Los Gatos Son Seres Misteriosos**

-Esta es… es la habitación de Vegeta…- dijo Bulma sin salir de su asombro.

¿Por qué el gatito querría entrar allí? ¿Acaso Vegeta habría regresado y se encontraba dentro? Pero la hipótesis de la científica fue refutada apenas sus azules ojos vieron la verdad.

Vegeta continuó arañando con insistencia la puerta, lo cual hizo que Bulma comenzara a sentirse nerviosa.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya basta! Vas a mar- -fue interrumpida al oír la abertura separarse unos pocos centímetros.

El crujido de la misma parecía provenir de una novela de terror. El felino metió su cabeza a través haciendo que se abra aún más y permitiéndole que el resto de su cuerpo la atravesara sin dificultad.

-¡No! ¡Espera…!- exclamó hasta que se vio curiosa por ingresar.

Oscuridad. Inmediatamente encendió las luces y pudo notar como el minino ya había alcanzada el centro de la habitación. Su cola permanecía erguida y estirada, en señal de atención. La joven observó todo a su alrededor. No porque se había ilusionado en encontrar finalmente a Vegeta, tampoco por deseos de conocer su cuarto puesto que, de hecho, ya lo había visitado con frecuencia en anteriores ocasiones. Lo hacía con el objeto de averiguar, de dilucidar, de encontrar alguna pista que la lleve a su paradero. Por desgracia, la alcoba del príncipe era claramente lo que se conoce como minimalista: sólo contenía lo mínimo indispensable para su fin, dormir.

En el otro extremo, Vegeta había cambiado de rumbo su plan inicial. Su meta, ahora, se trataba de encontrar la posibilidad de lograr que la mujer sospeche del animal de modo que finalmente descubra quién es en verdad. Quizás ella podría ayudarlo a resolver el problema. Quizás podría emprender la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y de esa manera pedirle como deseo a Shen Long que lo regrese a la normalidad. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, junto al armario, se encontraba una silla donde permanecía extendido el traje azul y blanco del saiyajin. Vegeta fue directo hasta allí y de un salto subió. Bulma pudo percatar el movimiento y apenas lo vio pisoteando la tan preciada vestimenta entró en pánico y se acercó hasta él.

-¡Aaaay, no! ¡Largo, largo! ¡Bájate de ahí!- le gritó mientras rechinaba sus dientes y agitaba sus manos.

Tenía intenciones de quitarlo pero a la vez sentía miedo a que se negara y clavara sus garras en la tela.

-¡Bájate, te digo! Si rasgas el traje y Vegeta se entera… ¡nos meteremos en graves problemas!- advirtió mordiendo sus uñas.

Vegeta fue arrugando el traje de modo de apoyarlo por completo y tenerlo a su alcance. Se metió por el cuello de éste quedando su cola por fuera. Dio vueltas por dentro hasta que quedó cubierto, permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y finalmente sacó su cabeza por el mismo sitio por el que ingresó. Sus orejas se agitaron y pestañeó dos veces. La imagen dejaba entrever algo así como un guerrero con cabeza de gato. Bulma no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Vaya! ¡Eres muy cómico!- afirmó con ternura.

Pero esa no era exactamente la reacción que Vegeta esperaba a cambio. De un salto se desprendió del traje para probar algo más. Corrió hasta la cama y se subió a ella.

-No creo que a Vegeta le agrade que estés en su cama…- meditó Bulma.

"¡Soy yo, idiota!" pensó el felino.

La peliazul se aproximó con cuidado y se sentó del lado derecho, mirando hacia el respaldar. Las sábanas blancas permanecían enrolladas en el centro del lecho. Vio como el gato se posó sobre el montón y empezó a 'amasar' la tela, como si tuviese la intención de adueñarse del lugar y tomarse una leve siesta.

-Que extraño…- se sorprendió la joven –Ésta es la primera vez que Vegeta no tiende su cama…-

Vegeta la miró directo. Sus rasgadas pupilas lograron incomodarla.

-¡No-no es lo que tú crees!- dijo Bulma temblando y agitando sus manos –…no es que yo visite su habitación con frecuencia… es que… bueno…- aclarando la doble intención.

Volteó sus ojos hacia la derecha encontrando el cesto de basura. Inmediatamente su expresión se alteró para volverse más reflexiva y, quizás también, más triste. Y casi sin darse cuenta, inició el relato que ese objeto le hacía recordar…

-Cuando Vegeta hizo explotar la cápsula de gravedad, mis padres y yo nos ocupamos de hacerle todas las curaciones y también de advertirle sobre la obligación de hacer reposo, de lo contrario no lograría reponerse… Pero, como era de suponerse, no hizo caso a nuestro consejo y continuó entrenando. Comencé a preocuparme a tal punto que cada mañana visité esta habitación con la intuición de encontrar algo que me informe sobre su estado, y sí lo encontré. Por varios días hallé en ese cesto sus vendajes ensangrentados… Eso daba cuenta que sus lesiones no habían cicatrizado, lo cual era totalmente lógico puesto que con los movimientos sus heridas nunca conseguían cerrarse. Finalmente, Vegeta cayó descompensado. Dejando de lado lo sucedido, volví a atenderlo sin más…- agachó la cabeza –Y esa fue la última vez que supe de él…-

Vegeta no podía creer lo que sus oídos felinos estaban escuchando. Sabía que la mujer lo seguía. Sabía que estaba atenta a cada una de sus acciones. Sabía que su preocupación sobrepasaba el nivel de la 'solidaridad' como ella había justificado en aquella ocasión. Pero además, ahora, había confesado que anduvo tras él en secreto. Al instante recordó que durante esos días la terrícola no le había dirigido la palabra. Si bien se había negado a sí misma expresarse con palabras, eso no le quitaba accionar mediante hechos. Y a sus espaldas.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella: su sonrisa se había borrado por completo. Pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad. 'Vegeta' era el tema de conversación y eso lo ayudaría a continuar con su plan. Caminó hasta la parte superior de la cama, giró dos veces sobre sí mismo y se tiró de lleno apoyándose sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, estirando sus patas y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Apenas lo vio, Bulma dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hmph… Te comportas como todo un humano, ¿sabías?-

¿Es que había hecho ese movimiento para cumplir con su plan? ¿O solamente quería devolverle la sonrisa? "Ya casi…" se alegró Vegeta.

De repente, Bulma centró su atención en la almohada, a unos pocos centímetros donde el gatito posaba. Había un cabello negro, largo, por supuesto de Vegeta. Lo tomó aproximándolo a su vista. Lo observó detenidamente como si se tratase de un tesoro. Detrás de éste podía notarse la imagen desenfocada del minino, el nuevo integrante, con su pelaje totalmente negro.

-Vegeta…- susurró.

Si pudiese lanzar un grito de euforia, el príncipe ya lo habría hecho. Permaneció inmóvil, anhelando una frase, una oración, un gesto, una conclusión, algo… por parte de la mujer.

-¡Maldito saiyajin!- frunció el ceño -¡Estoy harta! ¡No pienso preocuparme más!-

De un arrebato se levantó de la cama, arrojando el cabello al suelo.

Vegeta se quedó. Una gota de sudor cayó por detrás de su cabeza.

…

"¿Con que la mujer más inteligente del planeta? ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!" remató Vegeta. Evidentemente, suponer que ese tierno e inofensivo gatito era en realidad el orgulloso y fuerte guerrero saiyajin se trataba de un pensamiento muy lejano para un humano común. Algo muy difícil de imaginar. Y continuar intentándolo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tras largo rato de reflexión advirtió que lo mejor era retomar su plan anterior. Y eso haría.

Durante la tarde, Vegeta se esforzó en no caer dormido en varias ocasiones. Y es que desconocía que los gatos duermen varias horas durante el día, en cambio él era todo lo contrario: descansaba lo justo y necesario para reponerse de sus largos entrenamientos. Hasta que ya no pudo más y sus ojos se cerraron.

No se percató pero durmió varias horas en el jardín cerrado y recién fue despertado por algunos ruidos cercanos. Sacudió sus orejas y abrió levemente un ojo. A través, pudo espiar al Dr Briefs movilizándose de un lado a otro, como si estuviese controlando el lugar. Aún no despertaba del todo y creyó escuchar un 'es hora de dormir' por parte del científico. Ante esto se levantó sin pensar y pudo ver al hombre arrastrando la pesada puerta del jardín, intentando cerrarla. Vegeta se asustó ante la idea de quedar completamente encerrado y corrió hasta la lejana salida. La compuerta se cerraba y él creyó no ser lo suficientemente veloz para alcanzarla. "¡Maldición! ¡No podré llegar!" se dio por vencido. Cerró sus ojos, como si aquello le permitiese incrementar su velocidad hasta que de pronto escuchó el portazo… pero detrás de él. Los abrió lentamente para verse, sin explicación alguna, en el pasillo de la casa, adelantado al doctor que no había notado la huida del felino. "¿Cómo…?" no comprendió lo sucedido, sin embargo entendía que era su deber aprovechar la situación y escapó hasta meterse en la primer habitación contigua. Ignoró el hecho de que no era un gato común y corriente.

…

Bulma había estado preparándose para dormir pero un programa de televisión había llamado su atención. Permanecía sentada en su cama, abrazando la almohada y con su mirada fija a la pantalla. Las películas de suspenso eran las únicas que lograban atraerla. En la escena, un asesino serial estaba a punto de capturar a una bella joven que vivía sola en un pequeño departamento. La música anunciaba el ataque y ésta la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Quiso cortar la imagen de su mente, tomó el control y apagó el artefacto.

-Mejor ya voy a dormirme…- se dijo a sí misma.

Pero su aparente calma se vio desordenada al ver una sombra recorrer la habitación. Sus vellos se erizaron. "¿Qué-qué es eso?" pensó asustada. Orientó su vista hacia la puerta semi abierta. No pudo recordar si la había cerrado con anterioridad o simplemente estuvo así desde el principio. Se hundió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta su nariz.

-¡AAAAHHH!- sintió algo apoyarse sobre sus piernas.

Era el gato.

-¡Maldito gato! ¡Quieres matarme del susto!- le gritó de frente, casi desgarrando su garganta.

Suspiró. Volvió a verlo. El felino lamía una de sus patas traseras como si nada hubiese pasado. Y es que para él NADA había pasado…

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntó con su ceño y sus labios fruncidos -¿es que papá no te metió en el jardín?

Mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos. Él seguía higienizándose.

-¿Acaso lograste escapar?-

Otro silencio.

-Ay, Bulma, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué el gato hable?- volteó sus ojos hacia arriba.

El minino subió hasta el respaldar para encontrarse con la mesa de luz. En ella, un retrato hizo que su olfato se encendiera y fue hasta él para olisquearlo. En la fotografía podía verse a Bulma y a Yamcha tomados de la cintura. La joven no pudo evitar verla y al instante sus azulados ojos brillaron.

Como en una sesión de terapia, Bulma le contó al gato, a Vegeta, su historia de amor con el guerrero. Le describió cómo se habían conocido, lo caracterizó de pies a cabeza, recordó su fobia a las mujeres, revivió todos los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos y finalmente lo titularizó como un noviazgo de más de 10 años: una década perdida. Confesó la traición. Sus ojos se empaparon y una lágrima rebalsó de su párpado, descendiendo por su rosada mejilla. La joven no podía aceptar su reacción y secó la gota con el dorso de su mano. Fijó su vista en el felino quien se mostraba sentado próximo al retrato, mirándolo como si comprendiese lo que allí veía.

-Tienes razón…- sonrió de lado –Es mejor que la quite.-

Tomó el objeto, abrió el cajón de la mesa y lo metió con la imagen hacia abajo. Lo cerró y llevó la mano a su corazón. Aclaró su voz.

-Voy a darme una ducha tibia… y luego a dormir-

Se reincorporó de la cama y rascó la pequeña cabeza negra, dejando su pelaje algo levantado. Entró al baño.

Hacía tiempo que Vegeta sentía desagrado hacia el 'gusano'. Era bastante evidente. No podía comprender cómo la terrícola podía estar con ese idiota. Siempre se había cuestionado qué le veía, aunque nunca quiso admitir la importancia que le daba. Lo único primordial aquí era volverse más fuerte que todos. Pero ya no podía negarlo… Si el hechizo ya lo tenía rabiado, todo este momento lo había sacado de quicio.

Como sea, esa noche debería escapar… tenía que encontrar a la anciana. Y cuando Bulma logre dormirse, él se fugaría por la ventana…

Se prometió que una vez deshecho el conjuro le partiría la cara al insecto.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, nuestro protagonista se ve envuelto en una experiencia en la que muchos darían hasta su vida con tal de presenciar. ¡Cuidado con los sangrados nasales! ¿Cómo reaccionará Vegeta? Todo esto en el episodio denominado "No Es Fácil Ganarse Su Afecto".


	4. No Es Fácil Ganarse Su Afecto

Que emoción! :D Cuarto capítulo! Estoy planificando los próximos y tuve que agregar un capítulo más XD (para que no queden tan largos, por supuesto).

Como digo siempre, gracias por los comentarios! Me alegran y me alientan a seguir. :3

Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo!

* * *

**4- No Es Fácil Ganarse Su Afecto**

Este era el plan: primero esperaría a que la terrícola caiga dormida, se aseguraría que realmente lo esté, sigilosamente recorrería la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana y por último, gracias a que ésta permanecía ligeramente abierta, saldría por ella para iniciar la búsqueda. Ya fuera, confiaría en que sus instintos felino y saiyajin lo guiaran hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Era consciente que le llevaría tiempo así que su paciencia se vería puesta en juego.

Vegeta escuchó el sonido de la ducha interrumpirse y algunos otros ruidos que indicaban que Bulma ya había finalizado y estaba a punto de salir. Desde aquí él debería no llamar la atención de forma que la mujer se duerma de inmediato. Presintió los pasos sobre la alfombra de la habitación y tuvo que voltear a ver. La joven llevaba una toalla blanca envolviendo su cuerpo y anudada en el pecho, y otra más pequeña enrollando su cabello como un turbante. El vapor de agua emergiendo del baño jugaba a ser niebla en un bosque y ella a un espíritu perdido con un corto vestido blanco batido por el viento. El felino agitó su cabeza. Si algo le faltaba a su mala suerte era estar sufriendo alucinaciones.

Bulma recogió su pijama del armario, el cual estaba compuesto por un top blanco muy ajustado y escotado y un short haciendo juego, dejando mostrar parte de su ombligo. Tomó aquel nudo en su escote formado por la toalla y lo desató. De un arrebato, se soltó y cayó al alfombrado suelo. Quedó completamente desnuda. Vegeta abrió sus ojos de tal manera que le ocultaban el rostro y se dispuso en posición defensiva: sus patas estiradas hacia delante pero su cuerpo empujado hacia atrás, su cola erecta y el pelaje de su lomo erizado en su totalidad.

La joven tarareaba mientras se vestía tranquilamente. Se puso la parte inferior de su ropa interior, de color rosada. Su mundo fue suspendido cuando vio al felino por la comisura de sus ojos, en una pose extraña. Al mirarlo bien, lo notó terriblemente asustado como si hubiese visto un monstruo o algo peor. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él sólo un poco.

-Oye… ¿por qué estás asustado? ¿qué has visto?- preguntó escéptica.

Pero Bulma aún permanecía con sus pechos descubiertos y, lejos de calmarlo, lo único que logró fue empeorar su demostración.

El príncipe no sabía qué hacer: quería salir corriendo de la habitación pero sus patas parecían pesadas como rocas, quería evitar verla pero sus ojos permanecían clavados en su cuerpo como flechas. Sus bien formadas piernas, sus muslos, su cadera, su sexo apenas cubierto con ese pequeño trozo de tela, su marcada cintura y sus pechos… Qué podría decir de ellos. Sus pezones parecían apuntarlo. No podía mirarla al rostro, no debía. Sus ojos azules eran la parte que más lo intimidaba.

Bulma seguía sin entender. Por supuesto que la mirada del gato apuntaba hacia donde ella estaba pero no podía deducir la causa de su reacción. Volteó detrás de sus espaldas creyendo encontrar algo. A simple vista no había nada. Observó detenidamente la pared y allí fue que lo encontró: una araña descendía desde el techo a través de su tela. Cabe aclarar que el artrópodo tenía el tamaño de una palomita de maíz. La mujer se sostuvo para no caerse de espaldas ante el descubrimiento y una gota de sudor cayó por su frente. Velozmente la araña subió y se escondió en una pequeña grieta entre el techo y la pared.

Bulma se dio vuelta y continuó vistiéndose. Una de sus cejas temblaba.

-Eres el primer gato que conozco que le teme a una arañita…- le dijo decepcionada –Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo…-

Al encontrarla vestida, Vegeta se relajó. Era preferible que crea que la razón era ésa.

-Bueno…- bostezó y estiró sus brazos -¡vamos a dormir!-

Se sentó en el borde observando a su nuevo compañero de cama. Si no fuera porque se trata nada más que de un gato, eso hubiese sonado algo mal. Estaba recostado como antes, con sus patas estiradas. Cualquiera diría que era imposible estar más cómodo. Recordó a su padre decir que quizás el animal había sido maltratado y por ese motivo presentaba reflejos extraños. Quiso verificarlo.

-Déjame verte, ¿sí? No te haré daño, sólo quiero comprobar algo…- avisó con voz suave y calma.

Tomó una de sus patas delanteras generando una sacudida como respuesta.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo… Confía en mí- sonrió.

No presentaba inflamaciones. Tampoco había zonas sin pelo como a veces suele suceder cuando pelean con otros gatos. Sí pudo notar algunas molestias mientras lo tocaba pero nada grave… Se detuvo en observar las almohadillas de su pata derecha y encontró una cicatriz en forma de cruz atravesando en su totalidad.

-Esta cicatriz… me resulta familiar…-

Bulma no podía recordar dónde había divisado esa marca antes, sin embargo Vegeta sabía que ella la había visto aquella vez que lo vendó. Soltó la extremidad y giró su vista hacia la ventana. No podría explicar el por qué pero la memoria del saiyajin había vuelto a su mente, y con ella la preocupación del dónde estará y por qué no regresa.

-Vegeta…- susurró.

Las orejas del felino giraron hacia atrás. Bulma sonrió intentando cubrir su sentimiento de tristeza.

-Cuando Vegeta comenzó a vivir en la casa, no podía evitar estar atenta a lo que hacía. Mi madre bromeaba todo el tiempo con la situación, y yo por supuesto se lo negaba…- respiró hondo –Al poco tiempo, me di cuenta que cada cosa que había hecho desde entonces habían sido adrede: desde invitarlo a casa hasta convencerlo de que aquí obtendría el máximo de su entrenamiento. Lo conocí más. No por parte de él, claro, puesto que apenas me dirigía la palabra, y cuando lo hacía emitía un insulto o un comentario agresivo de por medio. Simplemente lo deduje. Entendí que su actitud era proporcional a su educación, a su infancia, a las costumbres de su planeta, a todo aquello que sus ojos vieron mientras vivió. Un comprobante de ello es Goku: el cual fue criado por su abuelo, un terrícola corriente pero amoroso. No tuvo la carga de su raza sobre sus espaldas, ni la forma de vida ni la necesidad de matar. Y míralo. Míralos. Ambos son saiyajines puros, pero el ambiente determinó su personalidad. Yo no creo que Vegeta sea un mal hombre…-

Hasta hacía unos minutos atrás, Vegeta había etiquetado a Bulma como una ignorante, como una mujer ciega a la realidad, como una persona que subestimaba al gran príncipe. Pero ahora había comprendido la razón de su ser. Su justificación. Y no era descabellada.

-Vivo molesta…- continuó –pero al fin y al cabo cambio de parecer. Más de uno afirmaría que estoy loca… pero hay algo de él que me atrae…-

Vegeta tuvo una sensación de escalofrío recorrer su espina.

-Bueno, después de todo… ¡siempre fui amante de la aventura!- su amplia y leal sonrisa.

Si existía una palabra para definir a Bulma, por sobre todas las otras, era AVENTURERA. Sin miedo, curiosa, investigadora, valiente. Y Vegeta era un representante digno de ella.

La mujer abrió sus ojos y llevó su mano a su mejilla izquierda.

-Pero… ¿qué hago hablando con un gato?- suspiró –Estoy delirando de nuevo. Mejor vamos a dormir.-

Retiró las sábanas y se recostó del lado izquierdo puesto que el otro lado ya había sido escogido por el minino. Se tapó hasta la cintura y apagó la lámpara.

En la mente de Vegeta seguían retumbando las palabras de la mujer.

_-No podía evitar estar atenta a lo que hacía.-_

_-Al poco tiempo, me di cuenta que cada cosa que había hecho desde entonces habían sido adrede: desde invitarlo a casa hasta convencerlo de que aquí obtendría el máximo de su entrenamiento.-_

_-Yo no creo que Vegeta sea un mal hombre…-_

_-Más de uno afirmaría que estoy loca… pero hay algo de él que me atrae…-_

"ESTÁS loca…" pensó.

_-Hay algo de él que me atrae…-_

Algo. Algo era seguro: después de lo vivido esta noche, el secreto jamás debería ser revelado. La vio llorar, supo sus movimientos ocultos, le contó la verdad sobre Yamcha, pudo mirar su cuerpo desnudo… pero más allá de todo, conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pensó a tal punto que notó mucho después que Bulma se había dormido. La científica le daba la espalda pero pudo oír un suave ronquido que escapó de su boca. Este era el momento clave. Previó los movimientos que debería realizar. Pero repentinamente Bulma se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con ella. Se inmovilizó al ver su rostro sin defensas, sin gestos, sin posibles pensamientos para adivinar. Su piel, sus ojos cerrados, su boca apenas abierta, sus labios, su cuello… Su escote asomado por el top, deseoso. Si los gatos pudiesen ruborizarse, éste tendría la cabeza roja… y no porque le estuviese apretando algo en el cuello.

Estaban tan cerca que los bigotes doblados por la almohada rozaron la nariz de Bulma, provocando su fruncido. El felino esperó lo temido: que se despierte. Pero no, fregó su mano contra su rostro y continuó su dulce sueño. Vegeta suspiró. "Debo salir pronto." advirtió. Y sin embargo, apenas intentó levantarse vio los brazos de la joven aterrizar sobre él y aprisionarlo. Bueno, lo abrazó, pero para el tamaño del pequeño significaba que un edificio se le cayese encima.

-MIIIAAAAUUUUU!- maulló de susto.

Si no fuese por los brazos que lo detenían, ya estaría colgado de sus garras al techo. Intentó calmarse. Ahora tendría que ser más sigiloso de lo que que había premeditado.

-Vegeta…- oyó de la mujer.

Se mantuvo expectante.

-Aaahh… ¡Vegeta!- gimió.

"Pero, ¿qué-qué?".

-Vegeta… Hmmm… ¡Se siente tan bien!- su sonrojado rostro demostrando goce y comprimiendo aún más al minino con sus brazos.

"¡PERO ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ SOÑANDO?!" se enfureció avergonzado.

Finalmente, se relajó y el felino pudo zafarse del encierro. Caminó a través de la habitación, saltó a la ventana y encorvando su cuerpo salió al exterior. Hacia abajo pudo divisar un árbol por el cual podría aterrizar al suelo. Ya se encontraba a mitad de camino de su meta.

Inesperadamente algo estorbó su plan: sintió a alguien subir con gran velocidad a través de una escalera dirigida a la misma abertura por la que él habría logrado escapar. Quién sería tan tonto de querer robar en la Corporación Cápsula, cuyo nombre detonaba el riesgo que eso podría significar. La tecnología, el cargo social, el dinero, la fama; todo le jugaría en contra. Y cuando pudo reconocer el rostro del intruso, no sólo comprendió lo que estaba aconteciendo sino que además lo denominó como el idiota del año… o del día. Yamcha. El insecto tenía intenciones de entrar en la habitación de Bulma sin que nadie se enterase. Pero él no discernía lo que el destino le deparaba.

El muchacho alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un escenario que no creyó posible, que jamás pronosticó. Vio al gato a pocos metros de él, gruñendo y siseando. Yamcha se paralizó y su rostro se tornó oscuro. Sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Aaay… Gatito, gatito… ¡Que lindo gatito!- le dijo en voz baja suponiendo que con esto lograría amansarlo.

Vegeta se le abalanzó sobre el rostro, mordiéndolo y rasguñándolo. Maullidos y gritos. Yamcha esforzándose por quitarse al animal de la cara como si se tratase de un chupasangre.

El escándalo logró despertar a Bulma quien inmediatamente se asomó por la ventana, encontrándose con un paisaje insospechado: el nuevo inquilino atacando a Yamcha, Yamcha subiendo por una escalera que él mismo había dispuesto y la misma sacudiéndose hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron de lleno al suelo. El objeto aplastó al joven, a quien parecía le sobrevolaban aves y estrellas.

-¡Yamcha!- exclamó Bulma alarmada.

Y el minino, que obviamente bajó de pie, huyó hasta esconderse tras unos arbustos.

La peliazul bajó de inmediato al rescate de Yamcha, quien permanecía ligeramente desvanecido. Apuntó su mirada hacia los arbustos: la oscuridad misma.

-¿Hacia donde tendrá pensado ir…?- se preguntó desesperanzada.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, Vegeta encuentra finalmente a la anciana hechicera. Mientras que en casa de Bulma, cuando el gato no está ¿algún ratón se divierte? En el episodio denominado "No Son Egoístas, Sólo Son Muy Listos".


	5. No Son Egoístas, Los Gatos Son Listos

Hola a todos! De nuevo estoy por aquí subiendo el quinto capítulo… No pude aguantar hasta mañana así que lo hice hoy! :D Ya estamos cerca del final así que estoy un poco ansiosa…

Gracias a todos por elegir esta historia y seguirme. También agradezco todos sus consejos y sus buenas vibras pues me ayudan a mejorar. :3

Espero les guste!

* * *

**5- No Son Egoístas, Los Gatos Son Listos**

Irguió su mirada hacia el firmamento el cual permanecía completamente nublado. Si bien parecía que ya no volvería a llover, las condiciones lucían amenazantes y la ciudad estaba pobremente iluminada por los faroles de la calle. Todo esto denotaba que el ambiente en las montañas se hallaría aún peor. Atravesó el poblado con una enorme sensación de libertad, apreciando el viento atravesar su cuerpo. Se alivió al darse cuenta que no había perdido la totalidad de su nivel de fuerza y esto le permitía adquirir gran velocidad en el desplazamiento. Este descubrimiento explicaba, también, cómo había logrado escapar del Dr Briefs cuando estuvo a punto de quedar atrapado en el jardín interior de la casa.

Un poco más de una hora después y manteniendo el paso llegó hasta las montañas apenas alumbradas por algunas lejanas luces de la ciudad. Pero esto no representaba un problema para él puesto que su agudizada vista gatuna le presentaba una ventaja frente a la opacidad del lugar. Su memoria también fue de gran ayuda ya que pudo localizar el sitio exacto donde se había topado con la anciana aquella vez. Sin embargo… ¿el hecho de haberla encontrado allí en un principio significaba que volvería a hacerlo con fidelidad esta vez? Aquí debería hacer uso de su capacidad para percibir el ki y también de su recientemente adquirido olfato. Hizo varios intentos pero el ki era muy débil para ser advertido y, pues, su olfato no le sería de apoyo si la mujer se ubicaba a una distancia mayor de la posible.

Ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso cuando de repente oyó unos ladridos que provenían del oeste. Sus orejas se agitaron. Descendió por una de las montañas y tras recorrer un largo tramo, se encontró con una pequeña zona plana cubierta con pinos y otros árboles de gran porte. Y de entre ellos una débil luz que los atravesaba. Y sonidos. Y aromas. Recorrió la distancia hasta llegar finalmente. Presintió su ki: era la anciana. Divisó una ventana bastante baja y saltó sin dificultad posándose en su marco inferior. Se sentó lentamente y su cola quedó suspendida hacia afuera.

Pudo ver la habitación en penumbras, ligeramente resplandecida por una vela situada en una mesa redonda cubierta por dos manteles de color azul y violeta. Casualmente ubicada, o no, en el centro del cuarto. La mujer estaba sentada en un aterciopelado sillón próximo a ésta, a espaldas de la abertura donde Vegeta observaba a escondidas. A su alrededor se encontraban varios animales, perros y gatos, recostados en el suelo o quietos esperando algo de su dueña.

La vista desde la ventana no era la adecuada por lo que avistó un estante hacia el lado superior derecho y decidió saltar allí. Era perfecto: ni un mínimo rayo de luz llegaba hasta esa zona. Y su pelaje negro se confundía con la oscuridad. Absolutamente nadie en la casa pudo notar su presencia, ni siquiera cuando ingresó en la habitación ubicándose en ese inmejorable sitio. Era demasiado hábil para tratarse de un gato corriente. Desde ahí vio a la anciana con un mazo de naipes más grandes que sus propias manos. Los barajó una y otra vez, los separó en tres partes, los unió y continuó mezclando. Sus largas uñas de color rojo rozaban el mazo al soltar y tomar. Las extendió sobre todo el diámetro de la mesa y retiró una carta proveniente del medio. La volteó dejándose ver una ilustración de un aparente rey descansando en su trono.

De pronto, la hechicera giró su cabeza hacia atrás, dirigiendo su mirada precisamente hacia aquel estante. Lo único distinguible en aquella oscuridad era el reflejo de sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudo notarlo? Si había permanecido inmóvil desde entonces.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que tenemos visitas!- exclamó con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Al instante de haber dicho esto, todos y cada uno de los perros comenzaron a gruñir y ladrar al unísono hacia la misma dirección mientras que la mayoría de los gatos arañaron el piso al intentar huir y esconderse tras algún mueble cercano ocupado con viejos libros, botellas de pequeño tamaño y unas pocas esculturas tenebrosas. Los otros le sisearon a modo de apoyo a los demás animales. Vegeta no podía salir de su asombro al comprobar que aquella simple humana había sido capaz de percibir su presencia, incluso antes que sus propias mascotas que, como todos sabemos, se caracterizan por sus afilados sentidos. Debía reconocer que algo diferente surgía en ella.

Luego de unos largos segundos de ininterrumpidos gritos, la anciana comenzó a temblar, frunció su ceño, mostró sus dientes y una vena resaltó de su frente. Finalmente perdió la paciencia.

-¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ!- gritó dejando escapar unas gotas de su boca logrando que todos se silenciaran de inmediato.

El alarido pareció atravesar las paredes y cada uno de los animales regresó a su posición original. Suspiró agitada y volvió al foco de su interés.

-Mira quién ha llegado por fin… el egocéntrico jovencito… Pensé que no lo lograrías.- lo atacó sonriente.

"Maldita bruja…" pensó el saiyajin.

-¡Ven! No te quedes allí… Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa…- le indicó con una mano.

Su notable orgullo le impedía demostrar cobardía pero era indiscutible que no podía confiar en la mujer, mucho menos luego de lo que había sucedido. Ante la no respuesta del visitante, la anciana acercó la vela desenmascarando así la apariencia del felino.

-Deberías estar feliz… Te has convertido en un elegante y encantador gatito. Y por sobre todo tienes un semblante muy misterioso.- acomodó el sillón de frente a Vegeta pero sin darle la espalda del todo a su atención en las cartas- Yo sólo quería enseñarte una lección, aunque mi intuición femenina me asegura que aún no la has aprendido…-

Por su parte, Vegeta se sentía ansioso puesto que no encontraba la forma de comunicarse con la humana y, con toda sinceridad, amenazarle con que lo regrese a la normalidad.

La hechicera fijó su mirada en la carta que había retirado anteriormente: el rey.

-Jovencito… Tú no eres un humano normal. De hecho, no has nacido en este planeta…- advirtió serenamente.

"¿Cómo… pudo saberlo?" se preguntó el príncipe.

-Y tienes una fuerza sorprendente…- apoyó su dedo índice en el centro del naipe –Lástima que no la utilices para el bien de los necesitados… ¡O para ayudar a una humilde anciana!- lo miró de reojo.

"¡Tonterías!" respondió chistando.

Retiró otra carta del montón y la giró pudiéndose ver la imagen de un esqueleto sosteniendo un tridente.

-Hmm… Entiendo.- atinó solamente a opinar.

Predijo demasiado como para poder ser expresado, o quizás se trataba de algo que ambos conocían a la perfección, o tal vez no era recomendable que Vegeta lo supiera. Rápidamente tomó otra carta, la cual mostraba una mujer vestida con una toga blanca.

-Existe una dama en tu vida…- apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, una a cada lado de dicho naipe.

-Hmm…- cerró sus ojos y sonrió esperanzada –Bueno, después de todo, no soy una anciana rencorosa, ¿sabías?-

Lo vio directo a sus rasgados ojos. El felino agitaba su cola, golpeándola contra el mueble. Estaba furioso.

-Me imagino que has venido para que deshaga el hechizo así que te diré qué debes hacer…-

Vegeta cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse. Los abrió completamente prestando toda su atención.

La mujer volteó a la mesa, guardando los naipes dentro de su respectiva caja de tono rojizo y quitando el polvo que la cubría.

-En aquella ocasión solicité tu ayuda para meter a ese pobre animalito dentro de la camioneta, y no lo hiciste.- miró al perro mencionado quien agitaba su cola de alegría -Por esa razón, esta vez deberás realizar un gesto de donación a alguien más.-

"¿Un gesto de donación?" repitió Vegeta.

-Ni bien lo cumplas, el hechizo se esfumará y tendrás tu cuerpo nuevamente…- entonces frunció el ceño y su boca –Deberías agradecerme pues es algo muy fácil de hacer.-

Por supuesto para Vegeta no resultaba sencillo en lo absoluto. Ahora debería regresar a la casa y pensar en aquello que le acontecía resolver.

…

Bulma ya se había desvelado por completo y, para colmo de todo, ahora tendría que atender al adolorido Yamcha. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina, la única habitación con sus luces encendidas. Arriba de la mesa había una botella de alcohol y un recipiente cubierto con algodón y gasas. Con una pinza que llevaba un trozo de algodón embebido, desinfectó cada una de las heridas en el rostro y las manos del joven, el cual se quejaba a cada contacto por el ardor que le producía.

-¡Deja de quejarte y quédate quieto!- le ordenó Bulma.

Le provocaba pena que semejante hombre lloriqueara por un pequeño ardor.

-¿Quién rayos era ese gato y por qué me atacó de esa manera?- preguntó con rabia Yamcha.

Bulma le relató que había encontrado al felino en la cápsula de gravedad y que al aparecer estaba perdido o había sido abandonado. Le agregó que sus padres habían decidido quedárselo y por eso es que había salido de su habitación. Tras escuchar esto, Yamcha gruñó.

-Pues, déjame advertirte algo…- la miró con seriedad –Hay algo muy extraño con ese gato…-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- se inquietó.

-No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero sé que tiene algo fuera de lo normal…-

-¿Acaso no será que estás celoso del tierno gatito?- le insinuó la peliazul entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Hmph…- cerró sus ojos -¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué intentabas hacer subiendo a mi habitación por la escalera?-

-¿Huh?- abrió sus ojos asustado –Es… que… yo…-

Bulma esperó paciente la respuesta. Y luego de unos segundos…

-Está bien. Prefiero no saber…- dijo causando sorpresa en el guerrero.

-Estaba muy agotado y me costaba mucho volar. Y... también... es que… te extraño… mucho- no hizo caso ante la petición de la joven, quien se entristeció al oírlo.

-Yamcha, no empieces otra vez, por favor…- pidió melancólicamente.

-¡Pero es cierto! Vengo… vengo a pedirte que me des otra oportunidad- - fue interrumpido.

-Pues la respuesta es NO. Ya te he dicho que no insistas. No tiene caso, menos luego de todo lo que hiciste en la relación.- le contestó firme.

-Pero… Bulma…-

-Ya… basta. Es suficiente. Te he dado muchas oportunidades antes…- le dijo terminando con su curación -No quiero seguir con esto pero mucho menos quiero perder nuestra amistad, así que… esto es lo mejor…-

Guardó todo en su lugar. Yamcha la vio levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia la salida. Comprendió que debía irse.

La acompañó hasta la puerta. La miró a los ojos, aquellos que aún permanecían brillantes, signo inequívoco de que había intentado no llorar. Ella se merecía lo mejor… y eso era lo único importante. Vio las curaciones de sus manos y le agradeció su atención, recibiendo a cambio una leve sonrisa.

-Bulma. De veras quiero que tengas cuidado con ese gato… No sólo por ti sino porque también podría atacar a tus padres.-

-No te preocupes. Si hay algo que mis padres saben hacer es educar bien a sus mascotas, sobre todo a los gatos. Son excelentes dueños…- le respondió con seguridad.

-¿'Dueños'? Por favor, Bulma, ambos sabemos bien que ellos no son dueños de él, sino al revés. Podría creerte si se tratara de otro animal, pero nunca de un gato…-

Bulma frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy? Sólo dices tonterías…-

-¡No digo tonterías! Los gatos hacen lo que se les da la gana… jamás podrás domesticarlo…-

Tras esto, Bulma se enfureció y levantando su mano extendida, empujó a Yamcha hacia la calle haciendo que caiga en cuatro patas y de inmediato cerró de un portazo.

Se arrojó sobre la puerta de espaldas, descansando su peso sobre ella. Su mirada se fijó en el techo pero sus ojos parecían buscar el infinito. Suspiró.

-¿Por qué no puedo encontrar un hombre normal?- suplicó.

* * *

En el próximo episodio, ¿logrará Vegeta cometer un acto como el que se le encomendó? ¿O su orgullo se lo impedirá? ¿Descubrirá Bulma la verdad? Lo sabremos muy pronto en el capítulo titulado "Una Vez Fueron Dioses, y No Lo Olvidaron".


	6. (Bonus Drabble: Especial Día Del Gato)

Por si no lo saben, les cuento que hoy es el Día Internacional Del Gato (Feliz día a mi hijito!). Y como no podía desaprovecharlo… aquí les traigo un muy cortito bonus que no se sigue de la historia así que si se lo saltean, no pasa nada. Pero me resultó curioso hacer. :D Es un conversación, así que imagínense a Vegeta con su cuerpo normal charlando con Bulma. (¿Un detrás de escena?)

Espero que no me haya salido tan feo. XD Aquí va!

* * *

**Bonus Drabble: Especial Día Del Gato**

-Oye, Vegeta, ¿cómo crees que me vería si me transformara en un gato?-

-Eso no tendría sentido…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque simplemente te verías igual que siempre…-

-Jum… ¡Que gracioso! Pues yo creo que sería la gata más hermosa del planeta… Pero lo mejor de todo sería todas las aventuras que podría tener. Saltaría entre las casas, pasaría desapercibida en todos lados. Escucharía o vería situaciones privadas. Sería muy divertido.-

-Sí, claro, y te la pasarías durmiendo más de la mitad del día. ¡Ah, cierto, eso ya lo haces!-

-¡Ya cállate!... Por cierto, hay algo que me genera mucha curiosidad, ¿qué tal se siente higienizarte con tu propia lengua?-

-¡Que tonta! ¡Por supuesto que no te lo voy a decir!-

-¿Por qué no? ¡Anda! ¡Cuéntame! No tiene nada de malo…-

-¡Te he dicho que no!-

-¿Y ahora por qué te sonrojas?-

-Yo… no… Deja de decir estupideces…-

-Ooh…, que pena, ¡me dieron muchas ganas de darme un baño! ¿No te gustaría recordar cómo era? ¿pero conmigo?-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Eres una desvergonzada…-

-Jajaja… Tranquilo. Estaba bromeando… ¡Muuaaa! ¡Feliz día!-

-Mh… y… ¿aún tienes deseos de bañarte?-

* * *

*.*

Bueno... también sirvió de adelanto (Ssshhh!). Mañana subo el sexto capítulo. ;) ¡No se olviden de saludar a sus mininos!


	7. Una Vez Fueron Dioses, Y No Lo Olvidaron

Sexto capítulo! Me alegro que les haya gustado el mini drabble de ayer. Gracias por todo el apoyo! :D

* * *

**6- Una Vez Fueron Dioses, y No Lo Olvidaron**

Se acercaba el mediodía. Hacía rato permanecía sentada en la cocina, sosteniendo su rostro con la mano izquierda y con el codo se desplomaba con todo su peso sobre la superficie de la mesa. Sus ojos entrecerrados se hallaban subrayados por una zona más oscura, signo inequívoco de lo poco que había dormido… si es que por casualidad había logrado hacerlo. No estaba sola: su madre le daba la espalda, realmente metida en su labor de preparar el almuerzo. Recién comenzaba y eso incluía lavar unos cuantos vegetales. El sonido del agua chapoteando sobre la mesada y el leve crujir de las hojas y los tallos le provocaban a Bulma una cierta serenidad, una muy parecida a la que podía sentir cuanto visitaba el mar. El tarareo de su madre, seguramente de alguna canción de moda que desconocía por completo, le remitía a la calma que le causaba este canto en su niñez.

Fue entonces cuando apareció el Dr Briefs. No pudo evitar observar a ambas mujeres. Bulma parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos. Y su mujer también… Los ojos de su hija se notaban opacos. Le preocupó verla en ese estado puesto que no era algo común en ella. Volteó nuevamente hacia la rubia que simplemente lucía desentendida; seguramente creería que la expresión de la joven se debía a nimiedades. Entonces también se sentó junto a la mesa.

-Hija…- la llamó suavemente provocando un leve brillo en los ojos de la peliazul -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Bulma parecía despertar de un trance. Ya no podía estar así. Debía escapar del mundo de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la realidad. Después de unos segundos tomados para volver en sí, le contó a su padre que el gato, aquel nuevo inquilino que se había ganado sus corazones, se había fugado por la noche y que aún no había regresado. El relato provocó sorpresa en ambos: el Dr Briefs que estaba cien por ciento seguro que lo había dejado en el jardín, y su esposa entristecida como si hubiese perdido un hijo.

-Tranquila, cariño, ya volverá… Es un animal inteligente y reconocerá el camino de vuelta…- le dijo apoyando una mano sobre la espalda de la joven –Vaya… Que tonto fui al creer que podría encerrarlo. Es indiscutible que no son como las demás mascotas…- se rascó la cabeza con su otra mano.

Bulma orientó su mirada hacia su padre.

_-¿"Dueños"? Por favor, Bulma, ambos sabemos bien que ellos no son dueños de él, sino al revés.-_

_-Los gatos hacen lo que se les da la gana… jamás podrás domesticarlo…-_

Recordó oír de Yamcha esa misma noche. Agachó la cabeza.

-Papá…- murmuró.

-Mh…- emitió afirmativamente a través de su bigote.

No podía dar el más mínimo indicio de lo que había sucedido con Yamcha la noche anterior. Era una vergüenza para ambos.

-Yamcha…- titubeó y volvió a comenzar –Hace un tiempo, Yamcha me dijo que los gatos son los únicos animales que no se pueden domesticar, que son dueños de sí mismos…- fue interrumpida.

-Bueno, hija, yo creo que en parte tiene razón … Se caracterizan por su independencia.- se cruzó de brazos –Hay una frase muy famosa que dice que los perros nos miran como si fuésemos sus superiores, los caballos como iguales, mientras que los gatos nos consideran sus súbditos…-

Las palabras de su padre le produjeron una sonrisa automática. Era un hombre muy culto y lo admiraba por ello.

-¿'Súbditos'?- repitió -¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¿Dioses, príncipes?...-

De pronto, un flechazo pareció atravesar su mente e iluminar su cuerpo en su totalidad.

-¿P-príncipes?-

Sus ojos se ampliaron, sus pupilas se contrajeron y su boca quedó medio abierta. De fondo podía oír a su padre dándole un simposio sobre la historia de los gatos hasta que finalmente se perdió en sus recuerdos…

_Vegeta entrenando en la cápsula de gravedad. El gato encontrado durmiendo en el mismo lugar._

_El cabello negro en la cama de Vegeta. El pelaje negro del felino._

_-¡Vaya que eres un gato muy extraño!-_

_-¡Bájate, te digo! Si rasgas el traje y Vegeta se entera… ¡nos meteremos en graves problemas!-_

"No… puede… ser…" pensó.

_-Que no te muevas, aún me falta vendarte la mano derecha…-_

_La cicatriz en la mano de Vegeta. Idéntica a la que llevaba el gato._

Se incorporó de la mesa y de un solo disparo salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando caer la silla al suelo. Sus padres, que estaban aún inmersos en sus 'quehaceres' se asustaron por el golpe producido.

-¡Bulma!- exclamó su padre extendiendo su brazo a ella, y sin recibir respuesta a cambio lo bajó -¿Qué le está sucediendo?-

-Hmm… ¡Yo creo que está enamorada!- respondió la señora secándose las manos con unas servilletas.

El doctor sólo la miró. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente.

…

Aceleró por los pasillos hasta alcanzar su habitación, donde se encerró. Cayó arrodillada al suelo pero con su cuerpo recostado a un lado de la cama. Aún no podía salir de su asombro. Se maldijo por lo inocente que había sido. ¿Cómo es que no lo había descubierto antes? Eran demasiados gestos, demasiadas acciones, DEMASIADAS PISTAS. Y aún así jamás se le había cruzado por la mente.

Intentó dilucidar cómo había sido posible que ocurriese algo así. ¿Acaso los saiyajin pueden, además de convertirse en 'monos' (como ella los llamaba), volverse… gatos? Nunca había oído tal cosa pero era mucho lo que desconocía acerca la raza, por lo que todo podía llegar a ser posible.

Su etapa de asombro duró poco ya que luego fue sustituida por una gran incertidumbre… Por un lado, se sintió tranquila al saber que Vegeta ya no estaba desaparecido sino que había regresado sano y salvo. Pero por el otro lado, se vio sometida a cada una de las ocasiones vergonzosas por las que había vivido esas, aproximadamente, 24 horas junto a 'Vegeta, el gato'…

_Hablarle como un bebé, alzarlo en sus brazos, propinarle caricias que casi siempre FUERON CORRESPONDIDAS._

Un suave color rosado llenó las mejillas de Bulma.

_Confesarle sus misiones secretas a su habitación, compartir la misma cama porque, después de todo, su cuerpo no se le parecería pero Vegeta aún permanecía en mente y espíritu._

Viró a un tono más rojizo.

_Y lo peor de todo…: mostrarse desnuda ante él…y…y…_

_-Más de uno afirmaría que estoy loca… pero hay algo de él que me atrae…-_

Su rostro se volvió totalmente sanguíneo. Rechinó sus dientes.

-Díganme que es un sueño… una pesadilla…- se suplicó a sí misma sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Ya no había nada a su alcance que pudiese hacer. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Pero lo más importante aquí era… "¿Qué pensará Vegeta?"

…

Vegeta pasó el resto de la noche y gran parte del día en las montañas. Deseaba hacer pedazos a la anciana pero eso no ayudaría a lograr lo que él ansiaba. El estómago le gruñía y tendría que regresar a la Corporación. Aunque en primer término se había ilusionado con que, para cuando salga el Sol, el hechizo ya estaría deshecho, la realidad mostraba algo muy diferente. Todavía era un gato. Y la resolución del problema dependía pura y exclusivamente de él. No sólo estaba perdido, sino también furioso. Si existía algo que jamás había hecho en su vida era tener un gesto solidario hacia otro. O al menos eso afirmaba él…

Meditó. Durmió. Volvió a meditar. ¿Prefería mantenerse en ese cuerpo antes que deshonrarse a sí mismo? Realmente, ¿valía la pena dejarse estar? Si su apariencia aún era la de un animal y nadie conocía su verdadera identidad, ¿por qué lo pensaba tanto? ¿por qué lo hacía ver tan complicado? Ninguno lo sabría… El tiempo corrió y aguantó su voraz hambre saiyajin. No tuvo el atrevimiento de volver a casa hasta pasada la hora de la cena cuando finalmente se dio por vencido, aunque el príncipe jamás lo admitiera.

…

Las luces de la casa ya habían sido apagadas excepto en la cocina. Allí estaba la Sra Briefs quien había bajado a buscar un vaso con agua. Vestía un camisón, luciendo totalmente lista para descansar. Abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió desde una jarra. Y cuando cerró la puerta, se llevó un gran susto al encontrarse con el afamado felino sentado serenamente sobre la mesada. El extremo de su cola pendía a un lado y sus ojos se clavaban íntegramente en la mujer.

-¡Aaah!-exclamó sorprendida -¡Por fin has regresado! ¡Pobrecillo, debes tener hambre! Espérame… no te vayas…-

Enseguida buscó una gran bolsa de alimento y le ofreció. Al ver que pedía por más, le dio también una gran porción de lo que habían cenado y que Bulma prefirió dejar. Tras acabar con todo, y si bien su apetito aún no estaba satisfecho, se conformó con lo que había ingerido y de un salto bajó al suelo, recorrió la cocina, los pasillos, hasta llegar últimamente a la habitación de la peliazul.

La puerta permanecía parcialmente abierta, y no dudó en entrar. La luz de la luna se metía tímidamente por la ventana y el viento mecía con suavidad las blancas cortinas. Desde abajo pudo ver a la mujer recostada del lado izquierdo de la cama, destapada por completo. Saltó al lado contrario y la miró con detenimiento. Estaba plácidamente dormida, apoyada sobre un costado. La pierna que estaba por encima se cruzaba con la otra, y sus brazos flexionados yacían cómodos al lado su torso. ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí?

Nuevamente vestía ese pijama que tanto destacaba su figura y que traía imágenes a su mente que intentaba irremediablemente olvidar. Pero la escena se desmoronó cuando su olfato reconoció un aroma diferente sobre esas ropas: era el olor del insecto. Y claro, seguramente ella lo habría dejado entrar en la casa luego de que él lo atacara. Se maldijo. Su cola se agitaba con fuerza. Lejos de distanciarlo de Bulma, lo único que logró fue que pasasen más tiempo juntos. Fue entonces cuando se encontró por segunda vez en la misma situación: estaba fregando su cuello y una de sus orejas contra la zona que más resaltaba a su alcance, uno de los pechos de Bulma. Inmediatamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Pe-… ¿qué diablos me sucede?" se preguntó casi gruñendo. Y es que desconocía por completo la razón de su acto… Reemplazó un olor por otro. Marcó su territorio.

No lo comprendía pero tampoco quitaba la vista de la joven, cuyo cuerpo de repente tiritó por completo. Había algo que Vegeta sí había entendido: Bulma sentía frío. Descendió hasta sus pies donde las sábanas se encontraban acumuladas, las tomó con su hocico y fue arrastrándolas caminando de reversa. Lo hizo hasta que por fin logró taparla hasta los hombros. Ahora lucía más tranquila.

Pero aún había un desafío de por medio… Cerrar la ventana. Sí, a simple vista parece una tontería, pero en verdad no lo era. Fue hacia la abertura, se elevó apoyando sus patas delanteras en la pared y las traseras en el suelo. Alargó su cuerpo como en una elongación y con una de sus patas fue deslizándola con mucha paciencia, pues tenía que cuidar que sus garras no queden enganchadas, hasta que por fin quedó prácticamente sellada.

Regresó a su lugar. Olfateó el rostro de Bulma sin saber por qué. Metió su nariz debajo de la sábana y ayudándose con las patas, metió cabeza y cuerpo. Se enrolló debajo y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

…

Al día siguiente, el canto de las aves despertó a Bulma. Intentó abrir los ojos pero automáticamente volvió a cerrarlos. La claridad que entraba en la habitación parecía cegarla. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Restregó su rostro. No recordaba cómo ni cuándo se había dormido, tampoco si había soñado. El cansancio había conseguido dormirla más que profundamente. Giró su cuerpo y apoyó sus pies en el alfombrado piso. Movió sus dedos. Tras un par de minutos, se levantó y caminó directo al baño, mitad sonámbula, mitad zombie. Luego de bostezar unas tres veces, se miró al espejo del botiquín y se lavó el rostro y cepilló sus dientes.

Salió para dirigirse desganada hacia el armario donde buscaría la ropa que se pondría más tarde pero algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Había un bulto enorme en su cama, y una melena negra sobresalía de las sábanas y se apoyaba en la almohada. Volvió a frotar sus ojos. Tal vez pensó que se trataba de un espejismo. Pero al abrirlos nuevamente, aún estaba allí. Se acercó atemorizada. Sus piernas temblaban. Hasta que unos pasos torpes le revelaron la verdad: ¡era Vegeta!.

Sus puños se cerraron, sus brazos se estiraron completamente hacia abajo, su cuerpo tembló del todo. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo su ceño, parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas causando un terremoto en la casa.

Vegeta saltó del susto para encontrarse con la mujer parada a su lado y vociferando como si la mataran.

Bulma se quedó sin aire. Se miraron mutuamente. Nadie comprendía absolutamente nada. La mujer, agitadísima. Él, con el cabello revuelto. Sin rendirse, volvió a tomar aire.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- vaciando completamente sus pulmones

Las aves que posaban tranquilamente en los árboles cercanos y que pocos minutos antes habían sido el causante de su despertar, sobrevolaron agitando velozmente sus alas. Vegeta se tapó los oídos con ambas manos. Ella volvió a agitarse. Inspiraba y espiraba profundamente y a gran velocidad. Esto sería, definitivamente, el causante del mal humor del día.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Eres una mujer escandalosa!- le increpó rabiado.

Por desgracia, la reacción de la científica no le había permitido disfrutar de su regreso, de volver a ser ÉL.

Pero antes que Bulma pudiera emitir palabra, escucharon unos pasos intensos y acelerados llegar hasta donde ambos se encontraban. Parecía una manada de algún gran animal atravesando la selva. La puerta fue abierta de par en par.

-¡Hija! ¡¿Estás bi- - preguntaron sus padres al unísono hasta que enmudecieron al encontrarse con la inhóspita escena.

Las quijadas del doctor y la señora intentaban llegar al suelo.

Bulma, aún desconcertada, con su ceño fruncido, una vena brotando de su frente y sus deseos de golpear algo, corrió hasta la puerta y la cerró de un golpazo, casi volviéndola giratoria.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- rogó.

Su corazón palpitaba con furia. Este era el momento en que tendría que voltear a verlo y dilucidar el verdadero misterio en todo esto, aquel que aún no ha sido revelado…

* * *

En el penúltimo capítulo de La Maldición Del Gato, Vegeta desea dejar todo en el olvido pero Bulma no planea rendirse. Esta es su oportunidad, la oportunidad de los dos… Lo veremos en el episodio denominado "No Pueden Ocultar Sus Sentimientos".


	8. No Pueden Ocultar Sus Sentimientos

Antes que nada tengo que pedirles disculpas por lo siguiente: decidí agregar un capítulo más así que éste será en verdad el penúltimo capítulo. XD (Cada vez más largos me salen...) Perdonen pero bueno… ¡espero que cuando terminen toda la historia sientan que valió la pena el cambio! La razón es que decidí agregar algo (en el próximo) que en un principio no tenía planeado… [Sí, Grisell, en el último cap llega… ;) Jaja]

Aquí va!

* * *

**7- No Pueden Ocultar Sus Sentimientos**

Se encontraban bajo el mismo techo. Respiraban el mismo aire. Percibieron el calor y la presencia del otro tan pero tan cerca… Y no lo notaron, o al menos ella no. Se sintió completamente invadida, como si la observaran a través de rayos x. Ya había sido suficiente hasta ayer, y hoy, si acaso no pudiese ser peor, fue vista por sus propios padres. Ansiaba, necesitaba una explicación a todo esto. Su mente rondaba por caminos sinuosos pero sin lograr un solo por qué a todo esto. Giró 180 grados para enfrentarlo nuevamente. Y a pesar de que su cuerpo aún permanecía tembloroso, TENÍA QUE ser firme.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces en mi habitación?- exclamó con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus dientes como una tigresa en pleno ataque.

A diferencia de Bulma, Vegeta parecía inmutable.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- respondió, o mejor dicho preguntó retóricamente, cerrando sus ojos.

Volvió a abrirlos. Se observó detenidamente las manos. Volvió a dominar la sensación de piel, de su tamaño. Rememoró lo que siempre fue: un digno guerrero saiyajin. Y junto a lo físico, regresaba su ser, su posición, su respeto. Se movió hacia un lado de la cama apoyando los pies en el suelo de la habitación. Sus extremidades inferiores parecían normales. Nada fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo había tornado sin siquiera notarlo?

Podía advertir a la mujer detenida justo detrás de él, tanto que parecía hundirle los ojos en la espalda. Era incómodo, sin dudas. Debía irse de allí y evitarla lo más posible. Lo sucedido ya había sobrepasado su nivel de vergüenza. Fijó su vista en la ventana, perfecto escape que le permitiría llegar directo a su cuarto. Nadie lo seguiría. Se puso de pie y la sábana que parcialmente lo cubría cayó de lleno sobre sus pies y el piso alfombrado. Sin embargo… de algo se estaba olvidando por completo…

Bulma vio la tela caerse, dejando el musculoso cuerpo del príncipe al desnudo, como Kami lo trajo al mundo. Conocía su escultura, pero jamás había visto un miembro de semejante porte. Parpadeó sin causa y se esforzó sobrehumanamente por mantener la mandíbula en el lugar.

-Ve-ve-ve…- era incapaz de terminar una palabra.

La tartamudez de la joven llamó la atención de Vegeta, quien volteó totalmente ante la reacción. Allí estaba, en un estado indescriptible entre un paro cardíaco y un ataque de pánico, con su brazo izquierdo intentando cubrirse la boca y con el otro señalando directamente a sus piernas. Su mano no podía mantenerse elevada, no más. Agachó la cabeza, encontrándose así con toda su exhibición de cara a la peliazul, en una extraña insinuación a lo prohibido. Esto era demasiado…

-¡¿QUÉ TANTO ESTÁS MIRANDO?!- gritó completamente sonrojado y apresurándose a tapar su masculinidad con aquel trozo de tela arrojado al suelo, el mismo causante de la desgracia.

Ante el arrojo, Bulma no pudo evitar ruborizarse también.

-¡Ah, claro! ¿Con qué el problema es que YO te haya mirado?- lo desafió inquietante -¿Acaso no será que… TÚ te metiste en MI habitación, en MI cama, Y DESNUDO?- cerró sus ojos como si le diesen fuerza para elevar su voz -¡Pervertido!-

La razón era obvia: si anduvo sin ropas estos últimos días, ¿por qué ahora despertaría vestido? Por supuesto el saiyan no sabía cómo responderle. ¿Qué le diría? ¿La verdad? ¡Jamás! Sería la mayor deshonra. Lo mejor era darse la vuelta y huir. ¿Por qué debía darle tantas explicaciones a una humana? Gruñó, se anudó la sábana a la cintura, caminó hacia la ventana y, tomando vuelo, marchó despavorido de la ocasión.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Espera!- intentó detenerlo Bulma, sin resultados.

Y aquí la rodeaba un nuevo sentimiento: la insatisfacción. Conocía la verdad. Tenía esa suerte. Estaban a solas. Y no logró lo cometido. Y es que, claro, la situación no la favorecía en lo absoluto. Conocía de antemano que Vegeta la evitaría, le negaría decididamente todo lo que ella le plantease, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Así no era Bulma. Lo intentaría. Insistiría todo lo necesario.

El estómago le gruñó y supo que era hora de desayunar. Se calzó y fue directo a la puerta. Apenas la abrió, cayó de espaldas al suelo cuando la avalancha de sus dos padres se desplomaba sobre el piso. Se habían apoyado de tal manera contra la puerta, que apenas giró el picaporte todo su peso terminó en el suelo, a los pies de su hija. El corazón de la joven brincó del susto.

-eeem…- intentó hablar la Sra Briefs disimulando el haber estado con el oído pegado a la abertura -¡Hola, querida!- se acomodó el peinado.

Una gota de sudor descendió tímidamente por la frente de la científica. Estaba muy agotada para volver a discutir.

…

Lejos estaba Vegeta de comprender algo de aquella noche. Recordaba que entró en la habitación de la mujer y que se dispuso a dormir a su lado. Desconocía por qué lo había hecho, pero su memoria retenía bien cada una de sus acciones. Chequeó pacientemente cada zona de su cuerpo como si buscara una falla, una faltante, algo que en realidad no existía. Y es que su desconfianza tenía una justificación… ¿Es que la anciana le había mentido en su propia cara? ¿El hechizo se desharía por sí solo tras unas ciertas horas o luego de algún fenómeno en particular, digamos, la luna llena? Su orgulloso ser le pedía cobrarle por esto… pero no, quién sabe si al hacerlo se llevara una nueva sorpresa consigo. Esto no debía repetirse.

En su alcoba, todo estaba como meticulosamente lo había dejado. Su traje de saiyajin le recordó que la cámara de gravedad estaba lista y preparada, esperando a que la utilizara. Y si bien la idea le generó cierto entusiasmo, también era consciente de la otra realidad que debería enfrentar mientras tanto. La terrícola no se tranquilizaría así nada más. Bien lo sabía. Seguramente lo volvería loco cuestionándole la repentina aparición de la mañana, para lo cual tendría que estar preparado. En primera instancia planeó esquivarla pero luego se dio cuenta que hacerlo representaría una desventaja para él. Bulma se ocupaba de la mayor parte del trabajo que le concernía en su entrenamiento. Aunque realmente ignoraba una razón superior…

Se impuso no perder más tiempo. Se vistió con unos shorts y calzado cómodo y bajó hasta el jardín. Llamó su atención el no haberse cruzado a ningún habitante de la casa en el camino. Aprovechó para tomar algo de la nevera como desayuno y se encerró en el conocido lugar. Apenas ingresó, reparó algo distinto bajo sus pies y fijó su mirada para toparse con aquella ropa que vestía aquel día… el que escapó. "¡Como un cobarde!" pensó. El día crucial.

Se preparó, y finalmente pasó largas y tendidas horas dando el máximo de su cuerpo y su fuerza.

…

El día de Bulma se caracterizó por tres únicos momentos. Dos de ellos se enfocaban en el almuerzo y la cena. Sus padres y ella compartían la comida en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, por supuesto sin noticias de Vegeta. Cada bocado que llevaba a su boca era masticado alrededor de unas veinte veces. Sus ojos se fijaban en el plato pero realmente no veían nada. Parecía un rumiante. Sus oídos apenas recibían las conversaciones y risas de sus padres sentados frente a ella. La mayoría de las veces consideraba que no los comprendía. Ahora la ignoraban. En cambio, esa mañana lucían como periodistas del paparazzi.

El tercer momento fue predominado por un doloroso martillazo en su dedo índice. Aquel había sido ocasionado durante las horas de la tarde, mientras ayudaba a su padre en el trabajo. Se desganó al renegar sin sentido con unas piezas que no podía unir y pensó hacerlo a la fuerza… y a lo inexperta. Se dio de lleno con la herramienta en su mano izquierda.

Su cabeza no salía del mismo pensamiento. Tenía que enfrentar a Vegeta de una vez por todas.

Un día maravilloso, sí los hay.

…

Ya había sido suficiente por hoy. Reflexionaba. No lograba explicarse por qué se sentía más ágil, más ávido. ¿Se debía al descanso? Jamás se atrevería a decir que su peculiar experiencia le habría otorgado algo útil.

Devolvió a la máquina la gravedad normal y suspiró agotado. De repente escuchó unos decididos golpes en la puerta. Era Bulma, lo sabía. Pudo sentir su ki. Con el mecanismo del teclado simplemente la abrió, notando a la peliazul con su puño derecho ligeramente elevado. Sus llamativos ojos sorprendentemente abiertos.

-¿Qué quieres?- le cuestionó en aquel tono poco simpático que lo caracteriza.

Dio unos pasos hacia dentro. Le preocupaba que no haya comido nada en todo el día, pero no por eso sustentaría su mal humor. Llevó las manos a su cintura y separó levemente las piernas.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero…- le contestó la científica.

Ante aquella respuesta el saiyan no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido. "Sí que es una mujer obstinada…" pensó. ¿QUÉ quería?

"A ti…" imaginó escuchar de sus labios.

-Una explicación…- completó la mujer, reemplazando lo que él había supuesto.

Frunció el ceño.

-No sé de qué hablas…- se volteó y presionó varias teclas.

-Sé muy bien que tú eras ese gato…- exclamó segura.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el último botón, Vegeta se detuvo, descuidando su mano en el aire. Sintió un vuelco en el pecho. No era lo que esperaba. No le estaba cuestionando sobre su aparición en la mañana. Y para colmo de todo, ya conocía la verdad. Ya no podía extenderlo más.

-Y si así fue, ¿cuál es el problema?- le contestó aun dándole la espalda.

Ahora la sorprendida allí era Bulma. ¿Sus oídos estaban tapados? ¿Había oído bien? Vegeta, el verdadero Vegeta, ¿no le había negado su afirmación? Llevó su mano a su corazón. Aclaró su garganta.

-¿Có-cómo que 'cuál es el problema'? Anduviste oculto durante dos días. Disfrutaste de tu incógnito…- aunque sospechaba que también lo habría sufrido, pues así es el orgullo de este saiyajin -…¿y no me hiciste saber NADA?-

Vegeta se ofendió realmente. ¿Que lo disfrutó? ¿Que no había hecho nada al respecto? Giró para verla y aceleró el paso para acortar la distancia entre los dos. Bulma se sintió atemorizada ante la repentina reacción y dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, chocándose finalmente con la pared, a pocos centímetros de la entrada. El príncipe colocó ambas manos a cada lado del torso de Bulma, admitiendo la más pequeña división entre sus cuerpos hasta el momento y su rostro frente al de ella, casi rozando las narices. No era extraño para él, ya lo había vivido mientras fue felino, en cambio a ella le resultó muy incómodo.

-Escúchame bien, mujer… -la indagó directo a los ojos- Primero, eres una insolente en plantearme estas tonterías. Y segundo, SÍ traté de advertirte sobre esto. ¿O acaso crees que me divertí estando convertido en ese insignificante animal? Yo no soy como ustedes, terrícolas…-

No fue inteligente de Bulma haber preguntado aquello. Pero no perdería la batalla.

-¿Con que no te divertiste, cierto? ¡Claro, por eso te quedaste estupefacto mirando mi cuerpo desnudo! –aunque sabía que ahora estaban a mano -¡O dormiste como un bebé a mi lado!- le propuso sarcásticamente.

Se ruborizó y gruñó. Se cansó de ser el sumiso.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una mujer tan vulgar!- le atacó presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella -¡Yo no ando por allí como un libro abierto!-

Ahora se encontraba entre Vegeta y la pared. Entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Involuntariamente, aquel día, en su habitación, había declarado sus sentimientos hacia él. En este momento la sonrojada era ella.

Contempló su rostro firme y suave a la vez. Sus profundos ojos negros. Sentía el calor proveniente de su cuerpo y aunque estaba sudoroso le resultaba sensual y abrumador a la vez. Por fin conocía a fondo su aroma. Sus marcados y poderosos hombros. La presión de su cuerpo. El sentirse aprisionada, dominada. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y temía que la cercanía le permitiera percibirlo. Pudo notar sus labios abrirse apenas. Deseó tocarlos. Era el momento.

Aspiró ese olor que reconocía sin dificultad, aquel que le recordaba su yo gatuno. Aquellos días en que la razón de su centro y de su ser dependían exclusivamente de ese aroma. Mucho antes lo fue también, como cuando se ocupaba de todas sus heridas y lo alentaba a seguir superándose, pero él sencillamente no lo aceptaba… El brillo de sus ojos azules, aquel color que nunca conoció. Esa piel tan suave, la cual se había aprendido de memoria la primera noche que durmió con ella. Recordó su llanto. Recordó al insecto. La tenía para sí, y para nadie más. Le pertenecía. Y la posición de sus cuerpos lo demostraba ampliamente.

Entrecerró sus ojos, y sin miedo atrás, acercó su rostro y lo besó. Jamás creyó que sus labios pudiesen ser tan suaves, tan deliciosos. Aspiró esa adictiva fragancia. Relajó sus párpados. Se sintió en un sueño.

Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos. Sus pupilas se contrajeron. Se vio incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Todo esto era verdad? ¿No se trataba de otro hechizo? ¿Realmente ella lo besaba? La tibiez de su boca, opuesta a la fría esencia que lo definía. La exquisitez de sus labios. La correspondió con más presión, incrédulo ante tales sensaciones. Sumido ante la belleza. Nunca la había tenido tan fuertemente impregnada en su cuerpo y su espíritu como en este momento. Ni siquiera cuando se enmascaraba tras ese negro pelaje, ese adorable tamaño y esos inofensivos gestos. Ese insospechable disfraz no le concedería nada como esto.

Se abrazaron. Él la tomaba de la cintura, adueñándose de su cuerpo. Ella, de su cuello. Anhelaba ser su protegida.

La luz de la cámara fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta regalar una tenue luminosidad. La luna se descubría tímidamente entre las nubes, volviéndose casual testigo del improvisado escondite, del ansiado beso, de la solicitada opresión. Dos gatos saltaron sobre el techo, explorando nuevos rumbos, sintiéndose los únicos, ganándose el legado del reino de la Tierra. Se sentaron siendo dignos espectadores del paisaje frente a sus espejados ojos. Uno olfateó delicadamente al otro y comenzó a lamerlo en la cabeza, justo entre las orejas, en un fiel signo de esmero, de cuidado, de entrega. La luz de la luna los atravesó enteramente y, cuando finalmente se escondió, sus sombras formadas en la superficie, que parecían haber sido pintadas a mano, se fusionaron haciéndose sólo una.

* * *

En el último episodio, Vegeta se descubre a sí mismo con extrañas sensaciones. ¿Cómo lo tomará? Y por sobre todo, ¿qué sucederá con Bulma?

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que comentan cada capítulo y también a aquellos que no puedo responder, creo yo, porque no se han registrado en la página. Gracias miles! Y espero que les siga gustando hasta el final. Muchos cariños! :D


	9. Si A Los Gatos Amas, Bella Mujer Tendrás

Bueno, esta vez sí, llega el capítulo final! No quiero que pierdan más tiempo, así que no escribo más… XD

Aviso: Señoras y señores, con ustedes… (Redoble de tambores, coro de ángeles, alfombra roja) EL CONTENIDO LEMON! Jajaja! Que chanchas me salieron mis lectoras… No, mentira, acá la más chancha de todas soy yo. :P Jeje.

Aquí va!

* * *

**8- Si A Los Gatos Amas, Bella Mujer Tendrás**

´Los especialistas en comportamiento animal afirman que si un gato permanece plácidamente en la cama de su dueño significa que éste se siente cómodo con dicha persona, pues es el sitio de la casa más impregnado con su aroma.´

Vegeta la estrechaba más contra sí. Sus manos extendidas cubrían casi totalmente la espalda de la mujer. Nunca la había tenido tan infiltrada en su propio ser.

Bulma no necesitaba pellizcarse para saberse dentro de un sueño o de la realidad. Sus dedos se enredaron en la nuca y el cabello del príncipe.

Sus corazones se encontraban frente a frente y palpitaban al unísono como si fuesen el bombeador de sangre de un único organismo.

De pronto, Vegeta deshizo el beso. Con la boca aún semiabierta, ella abrió dificultosamente sus ojos para encontrarse al hombre con una inexplicable cara de concentración. Sin más la soltó y volvió de nuevo al teclado. Bulma, absorta en aquel momento de pasión y sin poder comprender lo que ahora acontecía, estuvo a punto de hablarle cuando oyó cercana la voz de su madre.

-¡Bulma, querida!- se asomó graciosamente a través de la puerta -¿Por qué no vienes a probar el postre que preparé esta tarde?-

Secó sus manos en el delantal y vio a Vegeta dándole la espalda.

-¡Joven Vegeta! ¡No has comido nada! Ven… Tengo suficiente para ti en la cocina…- lo invitó amablemente.

-No tengo hambre…- respondió saliendo de la cámara y dejando a los dos mujeres detrás.

Ambas lo observaron caminando hacia la casa hasta que finalmente su silueta se perdió. Bulma completamente rendida. Su madre con su mano sobre su boca, mostrándose desentendida frente a la situación. Permanecieron inmutables durante unos segundos. La científica intuyó que Vegeta había podido percibir a tiempo el ki de la mujer, y se distanció lo suficiente para que no se repita otro bochornoso encuentro. Malentendido esa mañana, pero no esta vez.

-¡Y dime, Bulma!- exclamó entusiasmada -¿Verdad que Vegeta es un amante maravilloso?-

Los ojos de Bulma doblaron su tamaño.

-¡Mamá!- le reprochó sonrojada y sin dudar se alejó de su lado.

-¡Vamos, querida! ¡No te sientas avergonzada! Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…-

…

El saiyajin entró en la sala con serias intenciones de meterse en su alcoba y darse una merecida ducha. En el camino, unos sonidos lo hicieron detenerse y mirar hacia una de las aberturas. A través de ella pudo reconocer a Tama del lado de afuera, arañando el vidrio y maullando, pidiendo entrar. Se acercó y le abrió la ventana. Velozmente y encorvando su cuerpo se metió y lo sobrepasó. ¿Por qué fue directo a él? Vegeta se sintió asombrado de haberlo encontrado allí por primera vez, y fijó su vista en el jardín de donde provenía. Estaba bastante oscuro y apenas unas tenues luces iluminaban el césped. Fue entonces cuando vio a otro gato sentado serenamente sobre el suelo. Su pelaje enteramente blanco lo hacía resaltar entre el follaje. Sus azulados ojos eran del mismo tono que la terrícola. Su rosada nariz le recordaba el color de aquellos labios que, hace un momento, alcanzó a probar.

-¡Vaya! Parece que te has conseguido una novia…- distinguió la voz del Dr Briefs y volteó abruptamente.

-¿No…via?- preguntó ignorante y pestañeando varias veces.

Éste acariciaba a su gato preferido mientras seguía hablando.

-Claro. Esa es la gata del vecino… Tama la ha estado visitando últimamente. Es temporada de celo así que es normal que vuelva a estas horas…-

Vegeta quedó atónito prestándole atención. ¿Acaso pensó que le estaba hablando a él… en vez de al gato?

-Aunque con los colores de su pelaje…- continuó –parecen muy opuestos –se rascó la barbilla –Me pregunto de qué colores serían sus crías…-

Frunció el ceño al presentir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y se marchó sin decir nada.

Subió hasta su habitación y se preparó para un baño. Creyó que esto lograría relajarlo.

"¿Qué… rayos me sucede?" se preguntó mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo. ¿Por qué la besó?

_-Es temporada de celo así que es normal que vuelva a estas horas…-_

Recordó decir al doctor e inmediatamente restregó sus ojos intentando borrar tales palabras de su mente.

"¡Aaaghh! ¡Tonterías!"

Sintió que la ducha no lo ayudaba por lo que se enjuagó, cerró la canilla y comenzó a secarse.

…

Bulma entró en la cocina en búsqueda de algo de comer que pudiese llevarle a Vegeta. Preparó un sándwich de un tamaño que ella jamás podría acabar y tomó una botella con agua. Subió hasta la habitación de Vegeta y sigilosamente entró. Intuía que el príncipe se estaría bañando y no quería que la notara. Resultaría muy molesta después de todo y no quería cortar con las buenas vibras. Caminó en puntas de pie hasta la mesa de luz y depositó allí los alimentos. Notó la cama en el mismo estado que la última vez y un espejismo la inundó manteniéndola aferrada allí. El gato de color negro acostado con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, moviendo únicamente la punta de su cola hacia arriba y abajo. Ella misma mirándolo de frente, con sus pies cruzados y un reconocible gesto de enamoramiento en su rostro.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente de sus espaldas la despertó de aquella ensoñación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó de la voz de Vegeta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Volteó tímidamente encontrándose con un Vegeta tapado con tan sólo una toalla blanca anudada a su cintura. El agua le había ganado a la gravedad haciendo que su peinado se aplastase un poco. La humedad intacta en su torso hacía resaltar sus marcados músculos. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Ni en aquel momento que lo vio desnudo en su totalidad se vio tan sexy. Ni en aquella situación se sintió tan incómoda… como ahora.

-Yo-yo…- tartamudeó aún deleitada en esa escultura, sacudió la cabeza –¡Vine a traerte algo de comida! ¡Nada más!- respondió nerviosa -¡Pero ya me voy…!-

"¿Qué me pasa? ¡La Gran Bulma no es así!" se recriminó a sí misma.

Aseguró su mirada en la puerta y avanzó hasta ella, pasando a centímetros del joven. Pero sus intenciones se vieron anuladas instantáneamente. Vegeta la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y con gran habilidad la lanzó sobre la pared. Se suspendió frente a ella, apoyando su otra mano a la altura de la cabeza de la peliazul. La observó de arriba abajo. Llevaba una camisa rosada y una falda tubo en color azul marino. Sus azulados ojos totalmente expectantes. Echando un vistazo hacia sus brazos, notó que, en la mano que estaba sosteniendo, uno de sus dedos estaba vendado. Se lo acercó para verlo mejor.

-No es nada…- dijo mirando hacia la misma dirección –Sólo me golpeé con una de mis herramientas…- le aclaró quien había ignorado la herida.

Ella sabía muy bien que el causante había sido su distracción, o mejor dicho, su fijación en Vegeta. Pero nunca se lo diría. Y sumida en sus pensamientos, no pudo reparar cómo ni cuándo él la había besado. Sintió su lengua meterse en su boca y un reservado gemido escapó entre beso y beso. Se saborearon mutuamente, anhelando terminar con lo anterior. El musculoso cuerpo se apoyó sobre ella, el cual se sentía tibio y emanaba un provocante aroma a jabón que le hacía desear más.

Vegeta soltó el beso y la miró directo a los ojos. La expresión de notable deseo de aquella mujer lo provocó y entonces encaminó esa mano que aún sostenía hacia su cadera, justo sobre el nudo que soportaba el único trozo de tela que lo cubría. Bulma comprendió lo que quería y con sus dedos temblorosos desató aquel lazo, dejando caer de lleno la toalla sobre el alfombrado suelo. Sin quitar la mirada sobre el saiyajin, pudo ganarse una maliciosa e intencionada media sonrisa. Su corazón latía fuertemente, pues sabía más que ella misma lo que estaba a punto de comenzar. No pudo soportarlo más y, dejando de lado su sumisión, extendió sus brazos hacia el cuello del hombre besándolo apasionadamente. Presintió la opresión de su miembro contra una de sus piernas, comprendiendo que él también planeaba lo mismo.

Él le correspondió y sin perder tiempo colocó dos dedos en la abertura de su camisa, descendiendo a la vez que desprendiendo cada uno de los botones, de los cuales algunos quedaron tendidos apenas de un hilo. Espió lo que le esperaba. Y aquello eran sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén rojo sangre, color que lo incitó a abandonar sus labios y adentrarse en ellos, besándolos por encima, lamiendo aquella depresión formada por ambos. Bulma lo observada extasiada y, llevando sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda, desprendió la prenda. Anhelaba que la devorara completamente. Vegeta levantó la mirada y, notando la excitación de la mujer, paseó su lengua por todo su pecho insistiendo sobre sus pezones, los cuales metió dentro de su boca, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Fue ascendiendo por su cuello hasta alcanzar finalmente el lóbulo de su oreja, al que le regaló una sutil risa de satisfacción.

Con ambas manos, subió la falda hasta acumularla a la altura de su cintura. Apoyó dos de sus dedos sobre el sexo de Bulma, el cual se percibía totalmente empapado por sobre la ropa interior. Ante esto, ella lanzó un gemido y cerró sus ojos. Se sintió avergonzada frente a la situación pero a la vez su deseo no se saciaba. La sonrisa de Vegeta se extendió un poco más.

Mientras la acariciaba, se arrojaba más sobre ella apresándola contra la pared. El placer que le generaba y el deseo que crecía en ella, provocaba que rodeara sus piernas sobre las de él. Entendió la necesidad que la llenaba. En una prueba, se volteó y se alejó de ella, aproximándose a la cama. Bulma quedó atónita ante aquella reacción. ¿Acaso ya no la deseaba? ¿Acaso se sintió arrepentido por lo que hacía? Se incorporó débilmente para ir hasta donde él y antes que lograra preguntarle qué le sucedía o si se encontraba bien, Vegeta la volvió a tomar fuertemente de la muñeca y de un solo movimiento la tiró sobre el lecho. Las sábanas se agitaron levemente ante el azote, provocándole estupor.

Tomó aquel trozo de tela que quedaba en su cadera y lo bajó hasta las rodillas. Con algunos ajetreos de sus piernas ella se encargó de quitarla del todo. Entonces Vegeta se dispuso estratégicamente entre sus muslos, tomando una de las pantorrillas de la joven para facilitar la abertura a la que anhelaba llegar. Pero antes de lograr su cometido, sintió una mano aprisionando su miembro con ímpetu, acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Frunció el ceño ante la sensación que le provocaba mientras continuaba observando a Bulma con su gesto decidido. Pasó suavemente el pulgar por el glande, notándolo mojado, signo del placer que lo estaba invadiendo.

Entonces sonrió. Le quitó la mano casi bruscamente y colocó su miembro en la húmeda entrada. El juego previo quedaba atrás, no lo necesitaban, no lo tolerarían. La penetró suavemente, estimulando que lanzara un grito y cerrase sus ojos. Era tan grande, tan firme y tan caliente. Creyó que no podría soportarlo… Él la sintió tan mojada, tan tibia, tan ajustada… que simplemente ya no existía nada ni nadie en el mundo que pudiese detenerlo. Ya nada podría pararlo, ni siquiera él mismo. Jamás lograría controlarse.

Comenzó a salir y entrar de su cuerpo, aumentando el ritmo, pero deteniéndose de a momentos para tomarse el tiempo de poder apreciar cada centímetro de su interior. Intuyó que, si no lo hacía de este modo, podría olvidar para siempre lo que se sentía penetrarla. Pero no pudo aguantarlo más. Las punzadas de placer no se lo permitían. Colocó su mano en el cuello de la mujer, cubriéndolo y con su otro brazo se apoyó sobre el colchón. Ante tal acción, Bulma se extasió completamente. El verse atrapada, poseída, adueñada por aquel hombre… era lo que ella siempre soñó y deseó y ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

Bulma lo observó. Sus brazos temblaban. Luchaban por no darse vencidos. Una gota de sudor caía por su frente. Inhalaba y exhalaba por su boca, esforzándose porque ningún sonido se atreviese a salir a través de ella. Sus marcados hombros, su pecho húmedo, sus pezones endurecidos, sus abdominales contraídos ante el ejercicio.

Vegeta perseveró por no dejar de mirarla. Tenía que ver su expresión de placer, aquel que él le estaba causando. Su espalda se encorvaba cada vez más, elevando su vientre, como queriendo lograr que la penetre aún más profundamente. Sus redondos pechos, sus erectos pezones. Sus ojos entrecerrados, brillantes, perdidos. Sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus gemidos, esos que alimentaban su deseo.

-Ve…geta…- lo llamó ahogando un quejido.

Apretó sus ojos negros.

-Aaah… ¡Bulma!- escapó de sus labios.

Y de un solo grito, de una sola embestida, el orgasmo llegó y atravesó su cuerpo totalmente. Vegeta se rindió sobre ella.

Tras unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas, él rodó a un lado. E inmiscuidos de lleno en el placer y el agotamiento, cayeron profundamente dormidos.

…

Al día siguiente, unos rayos de luz curiosearon en aquella habitación de huéspedes. Vegeta abrió temblorosamente los ojos. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándose a Bulma dándole la espalda, con su torso desnudo y con la sábana llegándole a la cadera. Sospechó que tendría calor. Se reincorporó y la miró detenidamente. ¿Cómo ocurrió todo eso? ¿Cómo se originó? ¿De dónde provino todo ese deseo oculto y por qué se manifestó?

"¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de bienestar?" se cuestionó.

Miró a su alrededor. Sin dudas era un hombre de muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Se levantó, se duchó con intenciones de quitarse el olor a sexo que, según él, era demasiado evidente, se vistió y bajó hasta la sala. Ante ninguno de los movimientos la peliazul atinó a despertarse.

…

Estremecida, se sentó de un tiro en la cama. Vio su cuerpo, la habitación, los muebles, el paisaje a través de la ventana. Rememoró lo sucedido la noche anterior y, con un sonrojo de por medio, ahogó su rostro en la almohada. Había sido increíble.

…

Atravesó la cocina intentando ignorar las habladurías de la Sra Briefs. Se sentó junto a la mesa mientras la rubia repetía el mismo sendero al traer y llevarse platos repletos de comida y tazas con café. Tras unos minutos de ingerir con sus ojos fijos en lo que llamaba su atención, oyó a la mujer exclamar.

-¡Bulma! Querida… Ven, aquí está el joven Vegeta acompañándonos en el desayuno. Siéntate…- la invitó felizmente.

Allí estaba ella, vestida con su pijama. Aparentemente habría ido a buscarlo pues sino bajaría desnuda.

-Buenos días…- saludó a todos.

Su padre agitó las hojas del periódico logrando enderezarlo y le sonrió en respuesta. Vegeta le clavó los ojos sin quitarse la taza de la boca.

Se sentó e inmediatamente su espacio se llenó de alimentos. Su madre se dispuso a su lado.

-Cariño…- se orientó a su esposo -¿no has visto si nuestro invitado regresó?-

-No, querida, no le he vuelto a ver…- le respondió a sabiendas que se refería al gato negro o, mejor dicho, a Vegeta.

-¡Pobrecito!- exclamó mirando hacia el techo.

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que se encuentra muy bien…- la calmó –Es un gato tan misterioso que quizás anda por algún rincón y no lo hemos notado…-

Bulma aclaró su garganta, frunció el ceño y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, papá. ¡Quizás esté entre nosotros!- insinuó mirando de reojo a Vegeta quien luchó por mantenerse inmutable ante el comentario.

-Puede que sí…- dijo la señora llevando un dedo índice a su mejilla e inclinando la cabeza–¡La casa es tan grande que puede andar en cualquier habitación!-

Vegeta tragó forzosamente oyéndose el sonido a pocos metros de distancia, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina. Bulma siguió su recorrido hasta su habitación donde lo vio detenerse. Se acercó a él y lo enfrentó. Ante aquellos punzantes ojos azules, el príncipe se sintió nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?- le preguntó malhumoradamente.

Ella llevó una mano a su cintura y frunció los labios.

-Oye… ¿Dónde están tus modales? Ésa no es forma de preguntar… - le enseñó - '¿Qué quieres, mujer?'- lo imitó engrosando su voz.

Vegeta chistó y esquivó la mirada.

-Además, ya deja de decirme mujer. Sabes muy bien que es 'Bulma'…- rodó sus ojos hacia una esquina –De hecho… anoche no tuviste problemas en llamarme por mi nombre…-

Vegeta parpadeó y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Eh?- dudó.

Volvió su memoria hacia unas horas atrás.

_-Ve…geta…-_

_-Aaah… ¡Bulma!-_

Ante el recuerdo, se ruborizó y no supo si tapar sus oídos o sus ojos. Gruñó.

La mujer se le acercó un poco más y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla, ante lo cual relajó su expresión.

-Mejor dejo que vayas a entrenar…- se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo -Nos vemos esta noche, tigre en celo…-

Vegeta abrió los ojos ampliamente ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Tigre?: un felino. ¿En celo?: sabía lo que eso significaba.

_-Es temporada de celo así que es normal que vuelva a estas horas…-_

Apretó los dientes. Pero entonces vio a Bulma inmovilizarse y girar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus curvas, su cuerpo contorneado, su cabello ondulante, sus ojos atrapantes. Su piel, su sonrisa, sus caricias. Su cuidado. Su eterno ser. Otra vez se perdía en esa mujer… su mujer. Aquella que volteó, y quien seductoramente y guiñando un ojo, sólo osó a decir…

-Miaauuu…-

FIN.

* * *

Bueno, finalmente terminó… :( Me da pena pero imagínense que en principio planifiqué que este fic durara tan sólo 2 capítulos, y terminaron siendo 8. XD En un momento también pensé en hacer una secuela pero no puedo confirmarles. Todo dependerá de mi musa (y mis ganas de escribir).

**CURIOSIDAD:** Si a alguien le resultaron extraños los nombres de los capítulos, aquí va la razón… Cada título corresponde a una frase/parte de la misma de algún escritor, artista, anónimo, etc. Son estas:

Capítulo 1: "Cuídate de quien no gusta de los gatos." Proverbio irlandés

Capítulo 2: "El gato, sólo el gato apareció completo y orgulloso: nació completamente terminado, camina solo y sabe lo que quiere." _Oda al Gato_ de Pablo Neruda

Capítulo 3: "Los gatos son misteriosos; pasa más por su mente de lo que nunca podríamos imaginarnos." Walter Scott

Capítulo 4: "No es fácil ganarse el afecto de un gato. Será tu amigo si eres digno de su amistad, pero nunca tu esclavo." Theophile Gautier

Capítulo 5: "Se dice que los gatos son egoístas, cuando en realidad son simplemente listos." Francesc Miralles

Capítulo 6: "En el pasado, los gatos fueron adorados como dioses y todavía no lo han olvidado." Ferry Pratchett

También en el texto aparece la siguiente: "Los perros nos miran como sus dioses, los caballos como sus iguales, pero los gatos nos miran como sus súbditos." Winston Churchill

Capítulo 7: "Los gatos tienen una absoluta honestidad emocional; los seres humanos, por una razón u otra, pueden ocultar sus sentimientos, pero el gato, no." Ernest Hemingway

Capítulo 8: "Quien a los gatos ama, bella mujer tendrá." Proverbio medieval

Y ahora que lo pienso, más que "la maldición", el fic debería llamarse "la bendición del gato". ¿Ustedes qué opinan? :P

Me resultó muy divertido y agradable escribirlo y ojalá eso se haya transmitido entre líneas. Amo esta pareja y a los gatos, y al parecer eso lo han notado.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y siguieron la historia capítulo por capítulo. También agradezco a toda la gente que no puedo responder (creo que es porque no tienen usuario). Me alegraron mucho el entusiasmo y los buenos ánimos que me enviaban. Jamás pensé que llegaría a todos estos reviews así que siento una satisfacción enorme, más allá de todas las sensaciones que me provoca escribir.

Gracias una vez más y nos estamos leyendo mutuamente. Saluditos enormes a todos! :3


End file.
